Sequels
by Laura and Amber
Summary: A young girl comes forward and says, "I think we just passed by a prison." ...What else is an imagination-obsessed writer supposed to do? T for violence. Phinbella Ferbnessa Ferbella sorta LindaxHeinz sorta
1. Chapter 1

"No! No you've got to believe me!", Doofenshmritz cried as he was being shoved through the prison. "I'm telling you! You've got the wrong guy!"

The two secret agents shoved him into a cell and Doof looked back as the door was slammed shut. He was soon up at it, grasping at the bars and pleading for Monogram to listen as he only glared down solemnly.

"I'm framed! You've got to believe me! It's not me you're after!", Doof tried to explain.

"Tell it to the judge.", Monogram simply stated before walking away.

Doof looked down at his nemesis. Perry only hung his head as not to look and Heinz slid down to his height, holding an arm out through the bars for some support.

"Perry the Platypus... You've got to believe me. I didn't do it..", he said, praying the platypus would believe him.

Perry only glared at him angrily. Tears in his eyes and streaming down his face as he was hurt. Very deeply. He had trusted the doctor. Tried to keep things loose. But he was very mistaken. He should've just stopped him before any of this ever began. The platypus turned away and walked off as Doofenshmirtz began to panic and rattle the bars some more.

"No! No! What about Phineas? Perry! Phineas is in trouble! I didn't steal him!", Doof cried out some more as he struggled for someone to listen to him. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started like any other year. Linda and Lawrence were heading off to Europe on an anniversary week-long vacation, leaving Candace in charge of things. Everyone was not only busy helping out with making sure everything was needed, but also with saying their good-byes and giving out their hugs. Finally the couple had taken off with their kids waving them off from the porch.

"Bye Mom!", Candace called out.

"See ya!", Phineas said.

"Bye!"

The group waited a bit as they watched the car drive on. It finally turned a corner and...

"Welp, I'm off then!", Phineas said as he started to get off the porch.

"Hang on a minute!", Candace said, causing him to halt. "Where do you think you're going?"

Phineas turned back with a shrug and pointed out to the city, "Dr. D's. It's been a couple of weeks since the inventing competition."

"Oh really?", Candace said with a raised eyebrow. "And just how to you plan on getting there?"

Phineas gave a jump, stomped his feet on the ground, and began to rise up into the air as rockets blasted out from underneath him.

"The rocket shoes Ferb and I built yesterday.", he said with a smile.

Candace gave an annoyed glare at him for a moment before smiling and waving him off as well.

"Okay then! Be back for dinner, kay?"

"Kay. You got my number this time?", Phineas teased.

Candace held up her cellphone with a smile and a slight roll of her eyes, "Yes, yes I do."

"Later! Ferb, you wanna come?"

Ferb declined, saying he'd only get in the way and assured he'd relay to everyone else who came by inquiring of him. Phineas began to go off, but was called back one last time.

"Phineas!", Candace yelled out, causing him to come back to her.

"Yeah?"

Candace glared down at him but then softened her expression and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, okay?"

Phineas chuckled and gave a nod, "I will."

With that, he flew off for Doofenshmirtz's place. Unaware of what dangers laid ahead of him.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperateeed!_

Phineas walked up to the door and chuckled at the tune. He had come to miss it since last being there. It wasn't the same listening to the empinator. After being buzzed in, Phineas came right on up. He was excited for the machines they would build. The inventions they would come up with. And seeing Perry the Platypus again was gonna be nice. When he got to the top floor, there wasn't anyone in the room yet. Phineas looked around curiously.

"Dr. D.? It's me, Phineas!", he called out. "I'm here cause-"

Doofenshmirtz soon came out of the kitchen with a smile and Phineas smiled back.

"Oh! There you are Doof.", he said cheerfully before pulling out a small notebook. "Cool red eyes! Have you been using the recolor ray? Anyway, I've already got a few ideas in mind if you're ready to get started."

He looked up but Doofenshmirtz wasn't even paying attention. He still retained a cold, menacing smile and Phineas began to feel a little nervous.

"Um...", Phineas began, backing up. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz? What are you-?"

Before he had time to react, the larger man sprung at him and pinned him soundly to the ground. Phineas tried to break free from the grasp but he was soon flipped over and he could feel a rope being tied around him.

"AAH! What-!", Phineas stammered.

As Doofenshmirtz began to tie him up, Vanessa walked in at that moment, hearing the commotion.

"Dad?", she asked, poking her head in before gasping at the sight. "DAD! What's going on!"

She came over in an attempt to stop her father, but before she could even lay a hand on him, he whirled around and threw her back into a wall. She slammed hard against it and the bookshelf above her fell onto her head from the wall's vibration and the teen girl fell unconcious. Phineas could obviously tell there was something wrong but couldn't really seem to do anything about it as he was suddenly, and forcibly, picked up and stood on his feet with his arms and legs securely tied to his body. He wrestled to loosen the rope around him as he tried to talk to the doctor.

"Dr. D., what's going on? If-if this is a weird game, I think you're taking it WAY too far!", he was saying.

The man paid no attention as he only patiently waited by him. Suddenly right before Phineas' very eyes a green portal began to open up to a...

"...It's a...couch?", Phineas asked curiously before a sudden memory flashed by his mind.

'"It's a... It's a couch."', Doofenshmirtz said in slight confusion.

Phineas blinked and shook his head.

'Where did that come from?', he thought to himself before being shoved into the portal.

They walked through an oddly familiar looking building and as Phineas tried to figure it all out, a familiar buzz wouldn't get out of his head. Like he's been here before but.. He just couldn't make it out.

'A red and black couch... Giant lawn gnomes everywhere...', Phineas began to list off, hoping it would jog something. 'Cells.. Cells? Okay I don't remember THAT.'

Unfortunately he was shoved forcefully into one and before he could roll over, the door was already closed and locked. Phineas managed to get up on his knees and looked up at Doofenshmirtz.

"Doof, what's going on? Why are you doing this?", Phineas asked, completely lost.

It was at that moment that he noticed that while Doof stared off, his eyes seemed kinda glazed over. Like he wasn't really focusing on anything. And he knew the recolor ray didn't do that. It wasn't any sort of function for it at all to do that. But his answers were soon answered by the doctor's voice though his lips made no movement.

"All excellent questions, Phineas Flynn...", a shadowy figure behind the doctor said.

He stepped forward and Phineas saw the eye patch and exclaimed, "I've been kidnapped by a pirate!"

Alternate Doofenshmirtz paused for a moment, confused by it but decided it was a manner of correcting.

"Uh, no. I'm actually an evil scientist.", he said with a slight smile.

"I've been kidnapped by an evil scientific pirate!", Phineas added, a little more scared than before.

simply smacked a hand to his head and sighed. He acted like he was gonna say something but then paused and pondered something. After a moment, he came down and stared curiously at Phineas, scratching his chin.

"...Do you.. perhaps, have ever had a pet platypus?", he asked.

Phineas backed up a bit but gave a slow nod in confirmation.

"...His name's Perry, am I right?", he pressed on, receiving another nod. "Does he... Know any tricks?"

"No..", Phineas shook his head. "He's just a platypus. He doesn't do much."

The doctor gave a nod, seeming to understand it and stood up. He was silent for a moment, going over the answers he's been giving before suddenly thrusting his arms out with an exasperated face.

"TYPICAL!", he yelled to no one in the room. "Very typical Monobrow! Of course!"

He suddenly snatches something off of Heinz before opening the door and allowing the first dimensional copy to stumble a bit into the cell before falling to his knees in slight weakness. Doofenshmirtz walked off while Heinz grabbed his head in slight pain.

"Dr. D.?", Phineas asked in concern.

"Phineas?", Heinz said, his head flying up.

He looked up at the young boy and with a thousand apologies, began to untie him.

"I-I should've called you or something! I'm- Really, I'm so sorry for all of this!", he began as he took off the ropes and Phineas rubbed his arms.

"It-It's okay, but what's going on? Who was that guy?", Phineas asked, understanding how the first was under control.

"There's not really a whole lot of time to explain. We gotta-"

Heinz was cut off as Doofenshmirtz walked back into the room with a small ray gun. They both looked over but neither had a chance to react before a beam was shot at Phineas' head. The young boy's eyes widen as a thousand memories began to flash by his mind. The second dimension. How Doofenshmirtz had taken over the Tri-State Area. Perry was a secret agent. The fighting. The trapping. The dooming. The interdimensional travels and the big robot fight at the end. Choosing to forget about Perry. Kissing Isabella and suddenly having his mind erased. Everything was coming back to him and while Phineas sat there in a daze and watched his memories, Heinz confronted Doofenshmirtz.

"What did you do to him?", he asked angrily.

"Same thing I did with you. Brought your memories back. Surely you didn't forget THAT quickly.", 2Doof teased. "I knew YOU would surely forget about your adventure into my dimension but didn't guess Phineas would too so now you both remember."

"Well, DUH.", 1Doof rolled his eyes. "You really think they're just gonna let him run around knowing his pet's a secret agent?"

"No, I thought they shipped the platypus off.", Doofenshmirtz merely shrugged. "Anyway, don't think I'm done with YOU yet."

At that moment, Phineas had finished recollecting everything and looked around before seeing and leaping back in fear.

"I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ALTERNATE DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"

"Bingo! Thank you.", he smiled.

"H-how did you get out of jail already? Weren't you in for life?", Phineas asked.

"I got out for good behavior.", he snickered. "Suckers."

Phineas only gaped at the possibility of a secret agency being so stupid. Heinz took a stab at addressing some real issues.

"Jail not being the real matter, what do you want PHINEAS for?", he asked.

"I have a VERY strong 'You break it you buy it' policy.", Doofenshmirtz said as his sneer turned into a scowl before pointing at the boy. "And HE broke my normbots!"

"Whoa whoa, I didn't break your normbots. I destroyed their satellite, but YOU'RE the one who used the self-destruct button. ", Phineas said in his own defense.

"Yeah but do you know how many normbots broke from falling from 50 ft in the air because you destroyed the dish?", 2Doof argued. "And besides, I know how fast you and the other me build things. More hands would make the work go by all the much quicker when you build my normbot army and help me take over the entire world in BOTH of our dimensions!"

Phineas only rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'm TOTALLY gonna help you. If I wasn't gonna listen to your puppet for a stupid inator, what on earth makes you think I'm gonna help you this time?"

"Trust me, Phineas. I think you're gonna WANT to help me.", Doofenshmirtz sneered in his face.

"And your reasons for such a horrific thought is...?", Phineas asked.

Doofenshmirtz only stood back up, still smiling evilly. He glanced over at Heinz who only became concerned with the look, before Doofenshmirtz pointed at him.

"Do you know who that is?", he asked.

Phineas looked over at him and shrugged.

"That's Dr. Doofenshmirtz from my dimension.", he said, looking back up at the other.

Doofenshmirtz only chuckled and said, "Okay so you don't know him."

Heinz began to really feel worried as he was pointed at again.

"THAT...", began the eviler one. "...is your father."

1Doof's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at Phineas in full fear. The young boy only stared up in puzzlement. Apparently, he didn't get it.

"...What on earth are you talking about? He's not my dad.", he said.

"YES.. He is.", 2Doof insisted. "I know it and he knows too. Don't you?"

Phineas looked over and Heinz was looking away, obviously ashamed about it.

"...Dr. D.?", he began, wondering if it was true.

"...Remember how I said I knew Linda?", Heinz began before offering a weak chuckle. "I meant I KNEW her. Yes...it's true..."

Phineas stared in shock before the other drew his attention.

"So you see Phineas. If you don't do EXACTLY what I tell you. HE. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Your BIOLOGICAL FATHER. Will DIE because of you.", Doofenshmirtz threatened with a stern scowl. "...I'll give you some time to think it over. Choose carefully."

And with that, he walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

_Heinz or Dr. D. refers to 1st Doof and_

_Doofenshmirtz or Dr. Doofenshmirtz refers to 2nd Doof from this point on, kay? Just wanted to clear that up._


	3. Chapter 3

"...So you're my father?", Phineas asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"...Yes.", Heinz hung his head in slight shame. "I'm... I'm actually breaking law here, spending time with you. But when we met and you said your mom was Linda, I knew I was breaking it there and I didn't want to care. I.. I was so proud to realize that not only did I have a son, but that you were so happy and cheerful, even without knowing me. And so skilled too. But see, Phineas, when I was with your mother, she.. She met Vanessa at a bad time and placed a restraining order on me. I couldn't be with you, even by this weird of circumstances. You, Candace, anyone of the Flynn family."

"Oh..", Phineas said before it suddenly hit him what may have been Linda's reason for a restraining order. "Oh! Ooh! Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad I got to know you.", he smiled at Phineas and ruffled his hair a bit.

Phineas chuckled and then thought about the family tree with Heinz being placed into it.

"So.. wait a minute! My dad's evil?", he said in surprise.

"Ha ha! Yeah, that's what Vanessa said too when I started. Then she started to say something about busting and I haven't been able to make heads or tails of what she's saying since.", he shrugged before suddenly realizing something. "Wait! don't tell me you're going to be that way too!"

Phineas, still being hung up on his dad being an evil scientist only repeated that part, trying to understand it in his head. "My dad is an evil scientist? M-my DAD is an... evil.. scientist.. My dad is EVIL?"

"And a scientist!" Heinz reminded him, hoping it would help though Phineas' expression was enough to show that it didn't. "...I'm just trying to help. Sorry."

"...Why on earth would you even wanna be evil?", Phineas asked in desperation, wondering slightly if it was maybe cause he never got the chance to live a happy family life but instead bitter and alone.

"Actually Linda's the one who started me on taking over the Tri-State Area.", Doof noted as he began to tread on memories.

Phineas seemed calm for a moment. He walked about the room as he tried to imagine how it could've possibly went. About his mom encouraging the very man who's other dimensional self had taken him hostage, to be evil. After a moment of silence he kicked on the bars to the cell and turned to his father in a explosion of emotion and flailing arms.

"DOES ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD MAKE SENSE ANYMORE?", he yelled, feeling more or less at a lost for his sanity and patience. "Mom's an antique dealer! Why on earth would she encourage a SCIENTIST to be EVIL?"

"Phineas, what's wrong?", 1Doof said, surprised, but trying to keep his own temper.

"Well it's just that all this time I thought my dad was some kinda nice, sane, world-loving, not evil, laying-dead-in-his-grave guy!", Phineas explained, also having to remind himself that it wasn't the case.

"Wait! You thought that I was DEAD?", Heinz said, backing up a bit with fear of the idea.

"Well that's what Mom said!", he said helplessly. "How on earth could YOU be my dad! You weren't even at my birth! I-I always though that if I WAS gonna EVER meet my dad through whatever circumstances, it wouldn't be in a jail cell in another dimension with his other dimensional self threatening to kill him if I didn't help! Oh! Well! Of course my life's so out of whack! OF COURSE I'd meet my dad like this!"

Phineas only sighed and leaned back onto the wall before sliding down and burying his face into his knees. Reality crashed around him and Heinz was speechless. His own son. The son he never had. And the kid knew how to cut deep. Almost disowning him. Everything he was worried about ever doing to any of his kids, and it had to be his son suffering through an emotionally scarring moment. After finally regaining himself, he crouched down and came a little closer though Phineas flinched to keep back.

"Phineas why are you having such a hard time with this?", 1Doof asked, feeling clueless. "I-I mean it's not like I really had much of a choice to leave before you were born."

Phineas simply turned his head away with a sigh, not wanting to listen to what the man had to say.

"Phineas, you gotta believe me. I- I would've loved nothing more than to raise you and be there for you when you were born. To actually have you, Candace, and Linda as my family.", he said, hoping his words would come through.

Phineas looked back with a doubtful glance, "I'm sorry but quite frankly, I can't even see any physical relations between us. Besides, you're evil. How can I believe you?"

Heinz only sighed, understanding how Phineas would still be hung up on that. The boy thought so much more than what the truth really was. After a moment he kinda smiled and then sat down before reaching out and poking Phineas in the nose.

"Well we both have pointy noses.", he began to list.

"Dude, I'm not a five year-old.", Phineas sighed, feeling a bit annoyed now.

"We have messy hair..", the man continued, ruffling his hair.

Phineas turned away to resist smiling.

"And I bet..". Heinz pressed on, "that you're as ticklish as I am!"

He reached over to tickle Phineas. The boy tried hard not to laugh and began to to try to push his hands away.

"No! St-stop!", Phineas said, almost laughing.

"No! Not until you laugh! Ha ha!", he persisted, teasing the fact that he's evil.

Phineas finally broke and laughed but also began to tickle the scientist. They both tickled and laughed and soon what had happened wasn't so much of an issue. After the ice had broke and the two settled down, they began to talk more casually about the discovery.

"I guess now this explains why Candace is always trying to bust what Ferb and I are building.", Phineas shrugged. "I mean if you blew up that many toasters when she was little."

"Ha ha! Yeah and it explains why your mom moved to antiques.", 1Doof laughed.

After a small moment of silence, Heinz finally found something more to say, understanding the consequence of it.

"H-hey.. Phineas?", he began, earning an happy look from his son. "You.. you don't have to work for him for my sake. I.. I wouldn't mind dieing."

Phineas' smile fell as he listened.

"What?", he said softly.

"You've been living so good of a life this whole time. You don't need to be dragged down into this because of me. And you don't need to call me 'dad' or anything either. I kinda like the 'Dr. D' nickname more.", he offered a small smile.

Phineas opened his mouth to talk, but Doofenshmirtz walked in at that moment. He sneered down at Phineas, knowing what the answer would be.

"...Well?", he asked.

Phineas looked at 1Doof who silently reassured it was okay. After a moment of thinking, Phineas looked up at Doofenshmirtz solemnly.

"...I'll help."

1Doof's face fell into shock and 2Doof's face only smiled more.

"What! Phineas no! I just said-!"

"Dr. D., I don't want you to die! Especially not on my account! If helping the other you keeps you alive, then I'll do it! I want to help then!", suddenly he noticed what he just said and how AltDoof had said before he left.

Alternate Doofenshmirtz gave a cold laugh and opened the cells. A normbot came in at that moment and placed a couple of shackles on the captives and then they were escorted to a large room with everything they needed to make normbots. As they sat down and got to work on a couple that were already started, AltDoof said he'd be back and headed out of the room.

"...You didn't have to say that.", Heinz finally said after he was sure they weren't heard.

"But I wanted to..", Phineas said quietly. "You're not only one of my best friends, you're my dad."  
He gave a small smile and Heinz only sighed and looked away glumly. Now they were in trouble. Hours passed and the dreary work continued.

_Got these chains on me!_  
_They won't let me fly.._  
_Got these chains on me!_  
_Won't tell me why.._  
_Got these chains on me!_  
_Oh mister, hear my song.._

***SMACK!***

"OW!", Heinz grumbled as he rubbed his head sorely.

He and Phineas were singing like black slaves to somewhat enjoy the time and his other dimension copy threw a muffin at him.

"I don't WANT to hear that song!", his other complained. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh, I'm giving YOU a headache?", Heinz grumbled quietly to himself.

Phineas tried hard not to snicker at the comment. Suddenly at that moment, Alternate Vanessa came in, obviously upset.

"Dad! Did you kill Monty Monogram?", she was yelling as she walked into the room, causing Phineas and Heinz to exchange fearful glances on the key word, "kill". "If you keep doing that to every boy that shows an interest in me, I'm never going to have a social life!"

"Done and done.", her father smiled with pride as he continued to write on a notepad.

Vanessa looked over at the two captives as they looked back curiously, before raising an eyebrow and turning to her father to say, "Who are they?"

"Oh that's just your father and half-brother from another dimension.", he shrugged.

"Whatever.", she said indifferently before walking back out. "I'm going to hang out with my friends. And I still think your plan is lame!"

She slammed the door as she walked out and Heinz and Phineas flinched hearing the slam. Heinz then turned to his counterpart with a sarcastic smile.

"Charming girl.", he said.

"Yeah. She gets it from her mom.", 2Doof smiled to himself.

"...So I guess Vanessa in our dimension is my half-sister then?", Phineas asked Heinz who gave a nod and a smile.

"Yeah.. She's a cutie.", he said before his smile suddenly faded as he remembered attacking her earlier. "Oh my gosh, VANESSA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was black and Vanessa was waking up to a painful throb in her head. She groaned a bit and sat up, having to hold her head tightly while doing so. She finally opened her eyes and looked around. Once things focused, she saw the room was dark. There was a deafening silence in the building and she thought it best to look around. As she stood up she couldn't help but groan as a powerful head rush swept over her. She finally began to look around, calling out for her father and Phineas. There wasn't a reply. Everything was so... quiet. Her ears strained for a response as she began to feel fear get a hold of her.

"Dad?", she asked again.

She remembered her father was attacking Phineas and had hit her but then... nothing. She must've been knocked out when she came to help.

***BRRRIIIIIIING!***

"AAH!", Vanessa yelped before realizing it was her phone.

She brought it up and looked to see it was Candace calling. She swallowed hard and tried to keep calm before answering.

"Hey, Vanessa? It's Candace.", Candace was saying. "I was just curious if you or anyone took a look at what time it was...maybe? I, I tried calling Phineas and I know he's visiting your dad, but I can't seem to reach his cell. I'm trying to keep calm about this, so I'm assuming he probably just forgot to charge the batteries again. Anyway, if you're over there, you think you could let him know he's supposed be home now?"

Vanessa was worried. She knew how Candace normally reacted to things but it was nessecary to tell her that Heinz had most likely kidnapped him for...something.

She opened her mouth to speak but Candace interrupted again, "Okay I'll be perfectly honest, I'm totally freaked out."

Vanessa only left her jaw ajar as she was now, unsure of how to ever respond. She covered the speaker of the phone in her hand and mouthed to herself.

"Why me?"

"Vanessa?", Candace was heard.

"Yeah, yeah. I uh..", Vanessa said back, glancing at the clock and finding it to be 8:30. "L-listen, Candace. I uh.. I kinda got something to tell you. B-but it's best to say it in... Actually you know what? Put-put Ferb on the phone. Please?"

Candace, a little confused by the stammering, complied and passed the phone to Ferb.

"Hello?", Ferb asked into the phone, shocked and slightly excited to hear Vanessa's voice.

"Ferb? It's me Vanessa. Listen, I need a HUGE favor from you."

"S-sure! What?", Ferb quickly said, eager to listen to the love of his life.

"I need you to lock ALL windows, doors, everything that can be locked. Make sure NO one can get inside, kay? I'm gonna be over there soon and I'll explain more to you in private. I-I can only say it in person and you're the only one I know calm enough to take it best. Alright?", Vanessa asked as she grabbed her purse and made sure she had what she wanted.

Ferb was even more confused than Candace and glanced over to see she was waiting patiently for an answer. After a moment he gave a nod, agreed, and then asked when he should expect the visitor.

"Uh..", Vanessa ran a hand through her hair trying to think clearly, but soon looked at her hand feeling something unusual. She sighed softly seeing that there was blood and then quickly answered. "Um, a-an hour, or so?"

"All right.", Ferb nodded "See you then I guess."

Ferb hung up and saw Candace looking at him expectantly, somewhat worried.

"...Well?", she asked "What did Vanessa say?"

Ferb thought for a moment of what to say to Candace.

"We need to lock the doors." he said walking past her.

"What? Wait, why?"

Ferb didn't answer. Something was obviously wrong but he didn't know what. What happened to Phineas? After Vanessa had taken care of her head, and taking a couple of pain relievers, she finally got into her car and sighed as she turned it on.

"Dad.. What have you done now?", she groaned to herself.

After making sure everything was locked, Ferb came to the front door and looked back at Isabella who came earlier that day, asking after Phineas, as she sat on the couch in slight curiosity.

"...Isabella, do you wanna go home?", Ferb asked.

"Mm... I think I should stay. If what Vanessa has to say is making us have to lock doors and stuff, it must be serious...", she pondered. "And I'm pretty sure it's something that has to do with Phineas so yeah. I think I should stay and hear."

Ferb gave a nod and locked the door. The two went upstairs to Ferb and Phineas' bedroom to wait for Vanessa while Candace kept an eye out. In the room, Ferb sat on his bed and waited while Isabella couldn't help but look over her life-long crush' bedroom. After a curious glance over at Ferb and the confused pet platypus that laid beside him, she looked over to the bed she was sitting on. Phineas' bed. Ferb noticed the glance and the stare and simply chuckled and gave a nod.

"Go ahead. I know you want to.", he shrugged.

Without a moment to lose, Isabella flopped on the bed and began to squeal and giggle uncontrollably as she hugged Phineas' pillow close to her.

"OH MY GOSH I'M ON PHINEAS' BED!", she squealed to herself.

Being the fangirl she was, Ferb was surprised by how long and high the pitch of her squeal went for. Even Perry was a little surprised by Isabella's enthusiasm for Phineas. Vanessa had pulled up to the driveway finally and Candace greeted her at the door. After saying her hello Vanessa was soon directed to where Ferb was and informed of Isabella also wanting to hear the news.

"Should I come too?", Candace asked.

"Uh.. No offense Candace,", Vanessa began. "..but you're..."

"Easily freaked? It's cool. I understand.", Candace shrugged.

Vanessa gave a nod and came up to the boys' bedroom. After her greetings, she sat down and after a moment, finally found words to tell the news.

"...Guys Phineas uh... W-well Phineas was supposed to come over to see my dad, as I'm sure you know and... Well I heard a loud noise and came in to check. And my dad was... he was attacking Phineas...", Vanessa started to explain, earning a gasp from Isabella and full on alertness from Perry. "I.. I think he was kidnapping him...somehow."

Perry instantly jumped off the bed and was soon out of the room to find a way to reach Monogram. He tore down the halls in a desperate attempt to think of the nearest entrance to his hideout though with panic easily grabbing his attention, it was extremely hard to concentrate on anything.

"...but I only know that much. Cause then he attacked ME and shoved me into a wall where a bookshelf fell on my head and I passed out.", She gave a touch to the bandage on her head. "So it's definitely not like Dad.. Like... I don't know but something was wrong and all I know is that neither of them are at Dad's place and Phineas is most likely in trouble."

She shook her head as she tried to understand the situation. Isabella, scared to death of this news, ran off instantly to go tell Candace as soon as Vanessa was finished. Vanessa started to get up to get her but Ferb laid a hand on her shoulder and told her it was best to not follow. After looking back at him and then taking his word, Vanessa sat down again. There was soon a muffled scream through the floor from Candace, signaling her hearing the news as well and that was when Vanessa and Ferb noticed the awkwardness of both of them being on FERB'S bed. Ferb quickly took his hand away from Vanessa's shoulder and stood up, saying it was okay to go now. Vanessa gave a nod and they walked out. Meanwhile Perry was frantically looking for an entrance. ANY entrance where he could get into his hideout but found that everything in the rooms that humans weren't in, was closed off for the night. He finally ran to the backyard, hoping to use the reliable tree-entrance but found how much of a hurry he was in. He smacked his face straight into the sliding glass door and slid down to the floor in defeat.

'NOOO!', he was sobbing in his mind as he picked himself up and scratched at the glass. 'I've gotta tell Monogram! He's gotta know!'

Ferb was gracious enough to open the door for Perry while Candace was charging at Vanessa with a million questions in concern of her brother. After being outside, Perry ran to the tree, double-checked to see Ferb had gone back to the conversation and hopped onto his hind feet and opened the tree. The bark moved aside but the entrance was covered by a thick metal wall.

'No! NO! No it can't be!', Perry groaned as he beated against the door. 'He-! There-! I've gotta-! AAH!'

He looked at his watch after closing the door again and saw how late it was.

"'CURSE YOU HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ!'" the platypus yelled in his native tongue, understanding that Monogram had already locked up the organization for the night.

Candace, meanwhile, reached for the phone but Ferb quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Ferb! I gotta call-!"

"And what will you say? 'Hey Mom. I've lost your SON'?", Ferb asked logically. "She won't listen to you."

Candace only had tears in her eyes and on her face and tightly embraced her other brother, unknowing of anything else to do.

"Should we at least contact the police?", Isabella asked worriedly.

"I've... I've already done that.", Vanessa assured, knowing of Perry's attempts to reach Monogram.

It was agreed that Vanessa, privately fearful of her father roaming about the DEI and openly stating how late it was, would spend the night at the Flynn-Fletchers. Isabella returned home but no one could sleep peacefully and the platypus, not at all.

Back in the other dimension, it was also time for the captives to be sleeping and Heinz leaned against the cold stone wall, wringing his hands a bit from soreness as he began to unwind for the night. He looked over at Phineas who stood near the sink that was provided in the cell in terms of keeping them from being poisoned by the motor oil.

"Phineas, don't drink out of the sink. We just washed our hands in it!", Heinz said.

"I'm sorry Dr. D..", Phineas said, wiping off his mouth and turning it off. "At least it's running water and I'm drinking from my hands."

"Well.. I guess it IS better than dehydrating.", the man shrugged.

Phineas' stomach then began to growl and the boy was easily reminded, again, of his last meal being breakfast. Heinz couldn't help but chuckle at Phineas' slight embarrassment and passed aside the apologies. He came up to the front of the cell to check if the muffin Normbot or Doofenshmirtz was passing by before he dug into his lab coat and produced the muffin from earlier. Splitting it in half and giving Phineas the bigger of the two, they ate what it was worth and decided to call it a night. Phineas tried to sleep on the cold hard floor but found it to be much harder than thought. Heinz saw the feeble attempts for a good night's sleep and called him over to his corner. Phineas was soon rested against his father and the wall and before long, they drifted to sleep, happy at least for the company of one another.

The next morning brought small to no relief on the whole of anyone in this story. Ferb woke up drowsily, unused to his brother not being the one to wake him up instead, and walked downstairs as he tried to recollect what had happened the day before and possibly any dreams of his. There was some alert of Phineas.. He was kidnapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Yes, that's right. But was Vanessa staying also a part of when Ferb was on the run of his life from a video game character in his dream? Yes it must've been. He came down and went, as routine, to the bathroom first. He opened the door but quickly shut it again and pressed his back on the door in a moment of absolute shock. His face quickly turning a brilliant shade of red as he was in full-on wakefulness. He quickly tried to get as far away from the bathroom as possible but had to stop short on one single word.

"Ferb?", Vanessa asked, coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

She had only caught a split-second of him as he opened the bathroom door while she was blow-drying her hair and was wondering if she saw right. But one look she could already see the truth and see his full embarrassment along with the fact that not only was she soaking wet in a bathrobe after being okayed to take a shower by Candace and he was in footie-pajamas, thought carefully of what to say though Ferb dreaded, feared, and expected the worse.

"...Nice pjs.", she gave a polite smile, blushing a bit herself.

After an uneasy smile and a couple of awkward chuckles she went back into the bathroom to allow her cheeks to become burning red as well. Ferb, meanwhile, face-palmed himself and made a mental note to burn his pajamas at the earliest possible convenience. Vanessa being in the same house as him, was certainly no dream. Perry, uncaring of what had happened, wasted no time when 7 am struck. Phineas, meanwhile, had woken up much earlier than anyone with no thanks to Doofenshmirtz and was already hard at work. The evil man in question was still lounging about as he kept half an eye on him and after a moment of observation, Heinz nudged over to Phineas to show what the doctor was really up to. AltDoof was content to playing with his puppet and toy train where he was and was none the wiser of his captive's knowledge.

_"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.."_, he was humming to himself as he made the puppet talk.

Heinz had to try hard to restrain his laughter when Phineas nudged him. He looked over to see Phineas had his cell phone out and quickly snapped a picture of what had happened. Phineas quickly put it away before Doofenshmirtz looked over, seeing the flash. He sat up more properly and cleared his throat in something of a haughty manner while he put the puppet away in his coat and the train in his pocket. He looked over at a clock on the wall and then thought to himself for a moment. He finally snapped his fingers to catch his muffin-bot's attention and pointed at one of the captives. Before Phineas and 1Doof had much time to ponder what was going on, the shackles were taken off of Heinz's legs and he was soon picked up by the robot.

"What the-! What's going on?", he said, feeling panic arising in him as he was being dragged away from Phineas.

"W-wait! Where is he-?", Phineas began to ask. "L-let him-!"

He was weighed down by his ball and chain and watched desperately as Heinz was carried off into the hall as the doors to the room closed.

"DAD!"


	5. Chapter 5

Doofenshmirtz was shoved through the Otherdimensionator once again and was back in his own lab. He quickly stood up, trying to reach the portal before it closed.

"No wait! PHINEAS!", he yelled, reaching it too late. 'He called me "dad"?'

Heinz groaned to himself and tried hard to think of what needed to be done. He knew he had to get back. His son was in danger with the more insane version of him.

"Think Heinz! Think! Think! Think! Perry! Perry the Platypus! I need to get-", he was stammering when the door was suddenly kicked over and he looked over as a wave of relief flooded over him. "Perry the Platypus! Your timing really IS impeccable!"

Perry, not caring of what the doctor had to say advanced quickly and soon kicked him over as other agents came in.

"Wh-? Perry the Platypus! No I need your help!", the doctor was saying, surprised at the agent's reactions.

Before he understood what had happened, the other agents had already surrounded him and Perry placed cold, hard, handcuffs tightly on his wrists behind his back.


	6. Chapter 6

"No! No you've got to believe me!", 1Doofenshmritz cried as he was being shoved through the prison. "I'm telling you! You've got the wrong guy!"

The two secret agents shoved him into a cell and 1Doof looked back as the door was slammed shut. He was soon up at it, grasping at the bars and pleading for Monogram to listen as he only glared down solemnly.

"I'm framed! You've got to believe me! It's not me you're after!", 1Doof tried to explain.

"Tell it to the judge.", Monogram simply stated before walking away.

1Doof looked down at his nemesis. Perry only hung his head as not to look and Heinz slid down to his height, holding an arm out through the bars for some support.

"Perry the Platypus... You've got to believe me. I didn't do it..", he said, praying the platypus would believe him.

Perry only glared at him angrily. Tears in his eyes and streaming down his face as he was hurt. Very deeply. He had trusted the doctor. Tried to keep things loose. But he was very mistaken. He should've just stopped him before any of this ever began. The platypus turned away and walked off as 1Doofenshmirtz began to panic and rattle the bars some more.

"No! No! What about Phineas? Perry! Phineas is in trouble! I didn't steal him!", 1Doof cried out some more as he struggled for someone to listen to him. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

The agent walked out, not wanting to listen to more. The man broke down into tears as he understood his son's danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

For the son in question, Phineas continued to work for some while as he watched AltDoof sit back in his chair after finishing his business and continue where he left off. With each moment passing, Phineas began to feel a burning anger swell up inside of him. Worse than he's ever known. And the rage only built more and more with his impatience until he finally slammed down the wrench and stood up to yell at the older.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH DAD?", he demanded.

Doofenshmirtz glanced over at him with his good eye and then turned back to his notepad, flipping through a few pages.

"So, you know the truth for only a day and suddenly you're calling me 'dad'. Interesting.", he noted to himself.

"I'm not calling YOU 'dad'. I'm calling HIM 'dad'!", Phineas corrected, still waiting for his answer. "What did you do to him?"

"Phineas...", 2Doof said as he sat aside the papers and stood up. "An innocent kid with a family of 5 and a pet platypus who's also a secret agent has been missing for an entire day. By the time anyone's noticed you were missing, Owca's doors would've been closed and, of course, a concerned platypus like Perry wouldn't waste a moment of a new day to rat out his nemesis."

Phineas' eyes grew wide as he realized the set up. How his father was being framed and thrown in jail or...possibly worse. After a moment's thought, the young boy was forced to think of denial. He couldn't think the real villain would be able to get away with this. It seemed to obvious to him.

"No.. No you-! Perry's to smart! He-! He wouldn't just...", Phineas tried to convince himself.

By the time AltDoof walked over, he clasped a hand on Phineas' shoulders, causing the boy to look up at the one eye as he gave a wide and malicious grin.

"Phineas... It was HIS dimension, HIS lab, HIS ropes, HIS everything. What do you THINK is going to make people think otherwise?", he sneered.

He let go and walked away as Phineas tried to think of a loophole. A reassurance. Something positive about the situation when he thought he finally struck gold.

"AHA! You lost Dad! My motivation for working for you! I would rather DIE than have to work on your robots!", Phineas declared, knowing the full consequence of choosing death over life.

The doctor simply looked back uncaring and gave a little chuckle. After a moment he almost started laughing and shaking his head.

"You don't get it do you?", he said. "I can reach into ANY part of your dimension. I KNOW your family, Phineas Flynn. And every time I open the hole, it creates a shock wave that shorts out any small, hidden cameras for at least a temporal time period. I can just as easily snatch your sister as I can your father. Or brother. Or would you like your little platypus to help you out? Hm?"

Phineas felt his guts turn into knots as he listened and fear crept over him. He was beat and if he wanted to involve his family and friends in as little as possible for all this, he knew he had to agree to help. He sighed and sat back down to work. Doofenshmirtz, after watching him for a minute, picked up his notebook and pencil and walked out, leaving the muffin normbot behind to keep watch. As Phineas worked, he thought of ways he could perhaps stall the invasion and that's when he noticed how fast he actually worked. Looking back over at the normbot, Phineas raised the screwdriver to another screw and turned it as slowly as he possibly could. Just to save some time. Just until he knew his father, his whole family, was safe.

Meanwhile back in the first dimension, Perry sat in his chair in his hideout. His nemesis had finally flipped. He kidnapped Phineas. Perry could feel the regret chewing away at him for even allowing Phineas to say "hi". To go to the inventor's competition without Ferb. Old memories washed over the platypus as the regret and grievance gnawed at him more and more.

_"That's when you should've put on your little hat! Not now! After we've gone through it into this mess!"_, he heard Phineas say angrily.

Why didn't he just do it then? Phineas MIGHT have not known the two apart.

_"Ah.. Perry the Platypus.."_, Phineas smiled evily in his mind.

If Perry didn't stop Phineas from going to the other dimension, he could've at least stopped him there. Snatched him up and took him HOME where he belonged! Sure the evil was all fake but still. It would've been better. It wouldn't have let Heinz to this.

_"Actually..."_, Heinz was saying to Perry as he told his back story with Linda. _"he's my son.. I know that's a little hard to believe and I'm breaking laws here by even SEEING him but I couldn't just let that silly restraining order stop me. I.. I was too proud of him and happier than I've ever been to get to know him."_

'He kidnapped his own son..', Perry thought in his mind as he shook his head. 'Who does that? Wait a minute... Wait who DOES actually do that? Kidnap their own children?'

_"...my dad was... he was attacking Phineas..."_, Vanessa said in his memory, scratching at the bandage on her head.

'WAIT A MINUTE! BANDAGED? Her head was hurt? The only reason she would need something bigger than a bandaid was because she got hurt real bad. She couldn't have just whopped her head on a doorway though. She had to be attacked. Phineas couldn't attack her cause he was being attacked himself so the only one could be Doof. But... But Heinz loves his kids too much. He loves Vanessa to death! He'd NEVER harm her!', he sat up in his chair as these thoughts came to his mind. "'...I need a witness.'"

Vanessa couldn't testify what had happened. She was knocked out. Visiting hours were over so he couldn't sit down and talk to the attacker himself.

'Who..?', the platypus finally snapped his fingers as the right name came to mind. 'Norm!'

He rushed into the lab and looked around. This had to be the right room. There was a fallen bookshelf. As Perry went to examine, he found a book that had a little blood on the bottom of the pages. Vanessa's. He looked around for any other traces to where Phineas or Norm might be when he heard a muffled sound. The only sound in the DEI. He looked around, trying to follow it when it turned out to be a rattling sound. Eventually his ears led him to the kitchen. Inside he saw the robot man curled up on the floor against the counters as his entire body shook. His smile was upside down and if Perry didn't know better. The robot even looked...scared.

"'Norm?'", Perry chattered as he came up.

Suddenly something shot out of Norm's eyes and Perry looked to see it was a video. A video of earlier.

"AAH! What-!", Phineas stammered on the movie.

The movie was taken from a far corner of the room. Norm must've recently walked in. As Heinz began to tie him up, Vanessa walked in at that moment, hearing the commotion.

"Dad?", she asked, poking her head in before gasping at the sight. "DAD! What's going on!"  
Perry watched as Vanessa tried to help but was slammed into the wall. He saw pick up Phineas and after a moment's pause saw the portal to the other dimension open up.

"'WAIT! PAUSE THAT!'", he yelled, jumping to his feet in his shock.

He came up closer to the screen to watch and his eyes widened with horror as he took a good look at the portal.

_"BEHOLD! The mind-blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!"_, Doof's voice echoed in his mind.

Perry could even see a normbot standing a bit away on the other side.

'Oh no...', Perry thought to himself, shaking his head. 'He was innocent...'

He started to run out of the room but stopped to reassure Norm of how things would work out and thanked him for the help. After he left the room, Norm smiled to himself once again and could feel his own spirits being lifted.


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas continued to work, still angry with his captor and annoyed with his constant remarks of how slow the boy was going.

"I swear, I've seen turtles walk faster than you working.", 2Doof complained.

"'I've seen turtles walk faster than you working.'", Phineas mocked to himself.

"What was that?"

Phineas heaved a sigh and said it was nothing. After a moment's pause, the boy was curious of something and decided to take his chance.

"Hey, can I ask something?"

"Ugh, what now?"

"Why is it that you're trying to take over the WHOLE WORLD?", Phineas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about all the pressure from every country and its problems. The major responsibilities you'd have in running an ENTIRE planet."

"Well it's the planet. I've already taken over the Tri-State Area and handled it pretty well.", he shrugged. "Why NOT the whole world?"

"By handling it well, you mean banning Summer and making everything gray and miserable for everyone?", Phineas retorted.

"Yeah. See? Perfect. You're catching on already.", the other chuckled.

"...Okay.. WHY would you wanna take over the world then?", he said, backtracking.

"Well long story short. Once you have everything you could possibly imagine taken away from you, you're willing to do anything to get it back.", the man explained. "Yes, I was glad to have Choo-Choo but then losing EVERYTHING else, it really wasn't worth it in the end."

"Well gee that sounds real mature.", Phineas noted to himself.

"Wait now what do you mean by THAT?", the other stopped his walk about the room and glared down at him.

"I mean by the sounds of it, you're acting like a spoiled, two year-old brat!", Phineas replied, also glaring back. "You're throwing a hissy fit just cause you can't get your way!"

The man's glare was turned into a scowl and Phineas quickly regretted his decision as he was smacked across the face and sent tumbling to the floor.

"SHUT UP!", AltDoof yelled at him.

He walked back to the front of the room as Phineas picked himself up, rubbing his cheek sorely.

'Okay, not one of my better choices.', he thought to himself.

He gave a sigh and wondered what the others were doing, unaware of Perry running up to the Flynn-Fletcher's house at that moment. He didn't care he was on two legs. At this point, there was only one group of people who could help him with the situation. Isabella had walked in earlier to ask if Phineas was located and her dog Pinky sat on the porch while he waited. He saw Perry run over into the backyard where he last knew everyone was and quickly sprang into action. He took the platypus down before Perry had a chance to open the door and was soon over top of him as he pinned Perry to the ground.

"'Perry! Are you out of your mind? You're about to go into the backyard while there are humans on your hind-feet!'", Pinky warned.

"'I know Pinky! I need to talk to them! They need to know something!'", Perry chattered as he struggled to get up.

He suddenly realized what he was saying to a fellow secret agent and paused to look up at the shaking dog who only stared back in shock.

"'...Now.. Now Pinky. Pinky!'", Perry began to chatter, wanting to clarify his statement.

Too late. The dog jumped off and ran into the backyard on its four feet to warn the agents. Perry came back in and fortunately everyone had moved inside. This not only gave Pinky a chance to open the tree but also for Perry to be on his hind feet where he'd be faster to catch up. The two slid down the tunnel while the elevator shaft was out for repairs. Perry reached his base but Pinky had a head-start and was already at an intercom, alerting the other agents.

"'Code Orange! Subject Blue!'", Pinky was barking. "'Rogue agent. Repeat! Rogue-'"

"'PINKY!'", Perry hissed as he tackled him down.

It was too late. A bright red light began to flash as the alarm went off. Perry looked around in slight panic and then quickly ran off to the nearest exit. Before he could reach anything, large steel walls came crashing down to block him. He tried running out of the room hoping to get out at headquarters but the moment he came to the closest door, it opened up and Penny the Platypus stood there glaring at him angrily.

"'Aayyeee! Penny!'", Perry skidded to a stop, narrowly missing a run-into her and offered a weak chuckle as he backed away from his ex-girlfriend.

"'Perry the Platypus...'", Penny hissed, walking closer.

"'P-penny, it's not what you think. I mean I-!'"

He looked behind him and soon saw all the agents were piling into the room, sorrounding him and pushing him into the middle. Even Agent E and Agent V circled above him to make sure of no arial escape. Before Perry had time to think, Penny launched the attack and he was soon swamped all the other agents in a massive dog pile.

"'NO! You gotta listen! NOOO!'"

Back on the surface, Isabella sighed, hearing no good news of Phineas' whereabouts and rested her head in her hands as she leaned against the table.

"Oh Phineas...", she sighed to herself before a curious question came to mind. "...Hey, wait a minute! Where's Buford and Baljeet?"

Out in Paris, Baljeet continued to try to coax Buford as the large kid looked nervously down the street.

"I'm telling ya, I can't do it!", Buford was saying. "There is NO way I can work up the nerves to ask Brigitte out!"

"Yes you can! That is the whole reason we are even here!", Baljeet argued. "It can't be nearly as hard as talking to Mishti!"

"Wanna bet?", Buford groaned and turned away, though his eyes still laid on his french love. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Well do not look at me!", Baljeet exclaimed, backing up before chunks were blown on him.

In the OWCA, Peter the Panda and Pinky the Chihuahua held on tight to Perry's arms as he struggled to break free. Soon every agent's attentions were drawn to a large pair of doors as the leader of the organization, Major Monogram, stepped in. Carl trailed behind him and Perry only sighed, knowing he was going to get the lecture of the century from him. Monogram finally came up and glared down at Perry, obviously displeased with the news he's heard.

"Agent P.. Were you really going to blow the OWCA's cover?", he asked, to make sure he heard right.

Perry sighed in an exasperated manner and gave a nod. He was. It was the only way to tell the kids.

Monogram's glare deepened and he sighed, disappointedly before saying, "I can hardly believe this of you, Agent P. One of our top agents and you're blowing your cover on PURPOSE. Do you remember what had happened last time they found out, merely by accident?"

Perry rolled his eyes, 'Oh brother... Here we go.'

"I have trained you, further yet, I've RAISED you better than this Agent P. And you very well know that.", the major continued, pacing back and forth as he talked. "Do you WANT to lose your host-family? Do you want to lose your JOB? I know you're feeling a loss for a member of your family but to take such extreme actions would only lead to-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!", Perry yelled in English, causing everyone aside from Major Monogram to gasp.

"Agent P you can TALK?", Carl said in astonishment.

"Well I am genetically engineered aren't I?", he said more calmly.

Everyone gasped and took a step away. Even Peter and Pinky backed up as far as they could while still keeping a hold on Perry. Monogram simply looked back at him expectantly and Penny, far off in the back, worked hard to suppress the surge of vomit in her throat.

"And I have a bigger cerebrum than ANY of you morons."

Perry glared around the room for a moment, though he kept his main attention at Monogram. The major, noticing this, only raised a part of his unibrow in return.

"Aside from the...exaggeration.. For 5 years of not saying this... Why choose just NOW to start?", he asked, as murmurs flew around the room, questioning of how he knew Perry's condition.

"Because Doofenshmirtz is innocent!", Perry explained, yanking his arms away from the other two. "We've got the wrong guy and the entire Tri-State Area's at stake! Or worse, possibly the whole world! I know it is but if you're going to act like THIS because I'M trying to do my duty, then forget it. Don't worry about me blowing secrets Franny.", the agent took off his fedora and tossed it to land at his exboss' feet before heading out of the room. "I've got a dimension to save."

Everyone continued to talk to each other in their little animal sounds about what had just happened while Carl only looked up at Major Monogram in slight confusion. The major looked down at the hat, picked it up, and stuffed it into his pocket before heading out the other way.

"Everyone, back to work.", he simply ordered.

Perry reemerged from the tree and shook off some dust from him before heading into the house. Before he reached the kitchen, he could hear the others talking about the other dimension.

"So.. So you guys think he's in this.. other dimension?", Vanessa asked, just recently filled in on their past adventures.

'They remember?', Perry asked himself while he listened.

"It's possible if he can't be located on GPS and if he's not on the moon.", Isabella shrugged.

"You sure he can't just be on the moon?", Candace asked Vanessa.

"No.. My dad wouldn't kidnap him there. Not after the were-cow incident.", Vanessa shrugged. "No real place for him to hide Phineas at, really."

"Phineas IS in the other dimension.", Perry said, walking into the room.

Everyone looked over, obviously busted on their talk, but more shocked with seeing the platypus talking to them.

"Perry? You can talk?", Candace exclaimed. "Ferb did you-?"

"No no. I was bred this way.", Perry explained. "I mean, not with the ability to talk. I learned that. But bred for a bigger brain. Anyway, how do YOU guys remember the other dimension?"

"We wore our hulls for our skulls when we were going to get hit by the amnesiainator.", Isabella explained, taking hers off for a demonstration.

Perry only shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"Uh, Perry? Isn't your secret agency or whatever seeing us right now?", Candace asked, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I quit the organization.", Perry reassured.

"Whoa.. You did?", Vanessa said. "But.. You're Perry. My dad's nemesis."

"And the company has terrible hours. Besides, Phineas is more important to me than they are.", Perry smiled for a moment but then grew serious. "But we've gotta hurry. Who knows what's going to happen to Phineas.."

"I have the otherdimensionator remote.", Ferb said, pulling it out. "But it's short circuited."

"Well after all those dimensions..."

"Wait wait, how long have you been keeping that?", Candace asks. "Ugh, never mind. I can't bust you anyway."

"We're going to have to use it as a model.", Perry continued. "So let's get to work."

"I'll go ahead and call Phineas' companies.", Isabella smiled, happy to find hope.

"'Phineas' companies'?", Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Everyone Phineas and Ferb call for their gear and whatnot.", Candace explained. "Ferb, draw up some blueprints, kay?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and pulled out some paper. Everyone was busy working and so was Phineas as he stood his ground.

"There is NO way I'm going to make a CLONEINATOR.", Phineas argued to Doofenshmirtz. "Don't you watch the movies?"

"Those are just movies. Follow MY plans and they're not going to malfunction.", 2Doof pressed on, holding up his designs. "You're going to make it!"

"No! And you can threaten me all you want! I'm NOT going to build it!", Phineas continued. "Smack me all you want with those prints, you're just wasting your time!"

"Ugh! You kid inventors today! So stubborn! Look, this would ultimately save YOU trouble. Don't you see that? Build it and we could take the 10 robots you've built and make hundreds and thousands of them in no time at all!"

"Look you just said I had to build the stuff I 'broke'. I don't have to make you new stuff at the same time!"

"Look Kid, if you ever want to see your father again.."

"It's not gonna work on me.", Phineas scoffed.

"I mean if you want to be CONSCIOUS while you see him.", he pressed on. "There's another one just like you here and I wouldn't mind using him either. Just need to work out how to get by his sister. I don't care if you die of starvation. I don't care if you get poisoned. It'd help me in the long run if you didn't but still."

"Exactly! If I was alive, I could be of great use. But being dead, I wouldn't be. I don't care if I'm alive or not and if we're exactly the same, the other Phineas would be just as stubborn.", he argued. "There isn't anything you could do to force me to say I'd build it for you."

Doofenshmirtz simply stood there with no real expression. He turned to his robot, gave a nod, and it raised it laser cannon and fired. The laser just scratched Phineas' skin, causing him to flinch in pain. He grabbed where he was hurt and looked at his hand. Feeling squeamish at the sight of blood, he couldn't help but look up at the man in slight fear. The older male sneered down at him and that's when Phineas realized all the other working normbots had their laser cannons pointed at him.

"Honestly I'm not going to kill you... I'm going to make HALF dead.", he chuckled. "So yeah. You keep telling yourself death's the easy way out."

Phineas sighed and some hours later, after working on the cloneinator, was back in his cell. The normbot pushed him in and Phineas picked himself up once again, wiping a bit more blood from his face as he walked to the sink and washed his hands. It was a rough day and Phineas was dreading the next. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and looked over to find Doofenshmirtz walking into the hallway, dragging something behind him. Phineas gasped and jumped back as Heinz was pushed into the cell with a muffler over his mouth.

"DAD!", Phineas exclaimed, quickly coming down and taking the muffler off.

"There you see? I still have one over you.", the other smirked before locking the door and walking away.

"Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay. Phineas are you okay? You're bleeding! What happened?", Heinz asked as he checked Phineas' face for anything else.

"I'm okay I'm okay.", Phineas reassured before hugging him. "I'm so glad you're back."

Heinz returned the embrace, wanting to be happy for the moment, but also remembering the trouble they were in still.

"Okay, now I got to ask. Why did you call me 'dad'? Don't you have a step-dad?", he asked, looking down at the boy.

"Sorry, I.. I don't know. Now that I know you're my dad, I can't really bring myself to keep calling you Dr. D.", Phineas smiled a bit. "I.. I mean you are my dad and so is he.. Can't I call you both 'Dad'?"

Heinz only sighed and gave a smile with a small nod.

"Sure Phineas. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

Phineas smiled too. Things seemed a bit better now. The only worries he had left was if anyone else knew their situation.

Phineas hung onto the ledge for dear life as his worst enemy stepped closer to the edge. Even with that dark mask covering his face, Phineas knew the man was grinning underneath.

"Join me Phineas...", he breathed through the mask. "...and together, we'll take over the Tri-State Area!"

"I'll never join you! You killed my father!", Phineas argued.

"No Phineas...", AltDoof took off his mask to reveal himself and grabbed the boy by the shirt to hold him dangerously close to his face. "...I AM your father!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"AAH!", Phineas yelled as he sat up from the floor, waking up from his dream.

He sighed and hung his head as he tried to calm himself down. He looked over at his dimensional Doofenshmirtz who only continued to sleep and gave another shakey sigh.

'Why did we have to joke about that?', Phineas groaned in his mind. 'Ohh man that was just freaky...'

Phineas laid back on the floor, finally noticing that he had 1Doof's lab coat laid over him like a blanket. He must've gotten cold earlier. He looked back and through the darkness, could barely make out the sleeves of his father's turtleneck sweater. He was covered too. That took care of that issue. Phineas looked up at the black ceiling, thinking over the fact that Heinz was his dad.

'So.. That means that Roger's my uncle...', Phineas pieced the family tree together. 'Candace and Vanessa are my sisters... I have a blood-sister, a half-sister, and a step-brother... A mom, dad, step-dad and three pairs of grandparents. Wow, that's a spread... So... I wonder what its going to be like in the future...'

A sudden reminder of Isabella kissing him before their memories were erased flashed by Phineas' mind along with the audio, _"Did you hear that? Aunt Isabella! That means I'm gonna marry Phineas!"_

'AAH! No! I don't even WANNA start thinking about THAT emotional mess!', Phineas covered his eyes, trying to make the image disappear as his face became very warm. 'Not that.. Not that I don't like her or anything. I love Isabella but no one knows what the future has in store for them! I shouldn't get my hopes up.. She might marry Ferb. There is THAT possibility. Ferb... Didn't he like Vanessa? But wait.. Their siblings. Well.. Technically, by law. Not blood. So.. So if they got together, wouldn't it be pretzeling the tree? Or.. Or maybe it's like.. Like two trees and Ferb's branch and Vanessa's branch kinda tangle up. So.. Candace and I.. Or maybe there's three trees and...'

Phineas tried to continue these thoughts but sleep was getting the better hold. As he watched them become more and more blurry, Phineas only gave a sigh and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Now for those who come up with their own OCs for Perry's animal girlfriend, don't hate me for using Penny in this. And I'm not taking anyone else' idea for Penny the Platypus either. I came up with it completely on my own...7 years ago. A blue platypus girl with blond hair who's got a lot of spunk and has a terrible grudge to Perry when they were dating. She doesn't love him, she hates him. Feel free to read the fanfic if you haven't! ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, when Phineas woke up, he was quickly reminded of how sore he was. 1Doof was awake as well and greeted him as best as he could. Phineas offered a smile but then heard footsteps in the hall and quickly fell onto his bed-space, playing dead. Alternate Doofenshmirtz soon walked in and was, of course, surprised to see a prisoner dead.

"What happened to him?", he ordered the other to say.

Heinz only shrugged and shook his head, not really understanding what Phineas' was doing himself. The eviler opened the door and walked in, up to Phineas' body, and crouched down. He picked up one of the boys' arms and dropped it, watching it fall limply back to the ground. After a moment's more of watching, waiting to see if he was breathing, AltDoof stood back up and walked out and down the hall.

"Great, now I gotta bury him...", he grumbled as he walked away.

Phineas waited for a moment and after finally working up the courage, opened his eye. He sat up, seeing AltDoof wasn't in sight and gave a long-held sigh of relief.

"Good...", he sighed to himself.

"AHA!", Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, stepping right back from behind the wall and causing Phineas to yelp in fear and shock. "Nice try kid but I'm not THAT stupid!"

Phineas only sighed as the two were chained up again and hauled away.

"Nice try..", Heinz whispered to him.

As the duo worked under surveillance, Phineas on the cloneinator, Heinz on robots, AltDoof decided to take a walk about his lair as he scribbled away at something in his notebook. As soon as he left the room, Phineas sighed and leaned against the machine.

"Tell me there's a way for us to escape..", Phineas asked desperately.

"I've thought about it and I think I found a way. I'm building another dimensioninator here so we could escape to about... I'm guessing Mrs. Thompson's living room, guessing by our room now.", Doof explained. "It should take a while to finish though but at least I have a good memory."

"The sooner the better...", Phineas sighed and continued his work.

"...Phineas, what did he do to you yesterday? You're acting so...different.", Heinz asked, unable to help but look back at the bruises and scabs.

Phineas instinctively rubbed his face sorely as he remembered yesterday. The idea of being alone like he was fell back over his mind and he tried hard to push it out quickly.

He shook his head quickly and replied, "I... Got a little cocky yesterday and tried to stall as best as I could... You're...not very easy-going in this dimension.."

Heinz not only felt his concern growing but also his anger towards the other him. For him to push Phineas around like this after everything Heinz KNEW Doofenshmirtz had been through. His own son! Of course though, who ruled the Tri-State Area and who killed a guy who had a MOMENT with Vanessa?  
As the hours passed and AltDoof had reappeared into the room, the two couldn't help but notice the eviler staring at one in particular. Phineas to be specific. Phineas tried to ignore the stare but when he wasn't staring, he'd draw something in his notebook or making a hushed remark to his robot.

"...He's very skinny isn't he?", he asked the bot who said he was. "Yeah.."

He continued to look as Phineas tried to pull on a large wrench to tighten a bolt. The lack of food and small sleep had been taking its toll as anyone could see in the boy's face as it grew red with strain.

"...Kinda weak too.. Surprising with Linda's cooking."

Heinz's head flew up hearing Linda's name and Phineas lost his grip and fell over, surprised to hear about his mom.

Doofenshmirtz noticed this and got up from his chair, turning to his normbot.

"I'm gonna go work on it a bit more. Keep an eye on them and if they try to escape, let me know.", he ordered before walking out of the room.

The prisoners looked at one another with wild and surprised expressions. Phineas got back up and brushed off some dust.

"Why on earth was he talking about Mom's cooking?", Phineas asked aloud.

"I hear it's delicious and filling!", 2Norm said cheerfully.

"Heh, I hear that!", Heinz smiled to himself as he got back to work. "Doesn't look like she's changed in dimensions."

Phineas gave a nod and a shrug as he thought of his mom's home-cooked and very unique meals. His stomach then growled loudly and he held it in pain as he remembered how hard he was trying NOT to think of his normal meals back home.

"You okay Phineas?", Heinz asked as Phineas climbed back to where he was.

"Yeah.. Um... Hey Dad? If you're as hungry as I am, how come your stomach isn't growling?"

"I dunno.. I mean I can hear it. It's not as loud as yours but I dunno. Maybe I'm just used to hunger pains..."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well aside from accidentally skipping breakfast on a daily basis, when I was a kid and quite a good bit of my teenage life, my parents didn't cook for me as they did for themselves and Roger. And table scraps went to the dog so I had to look for my OWN meals. I managed some. The same thing from my basic training in my foster ocelot family but I still sometimes, forget breakfast. So yeah, I'm used to a hunger pain or two.", he looked up with a small smile before he held his own stomach in slight pain. "Oouch.. Although it's a little harder this time..."

Phineas sighed and got back to work. Heinz resumed his work as well and then paused and looked more carefully at something.

"Uh.. Phineas? Would you come look at this with me?", he beckoned, hoping that Phineas would oblige him.

Phineas looked over and saw Heinz mouthing, "I'm done." and quicky understood. He came down and came closer to take a look. The normbot couldn't help but notice and hovered a bit closer.

"It's small and unstable but it should give us some time..", he whispered to his son.

Phineas gave a nod and Heinz continued the masquerade.

"I can't tell, is this a cockroach or...an inkblot?", he asked, pointing to some wires that engaged the laser canon.

"Hmm.. Well there's only one way to tell..", Phineas said, noticing the robot getting closer.  
He quickly pushed the wires together and the robot Heinz was working on lifted its arm and quickly destroyed the guard. Heinz turned on the inator inside and the portal soon opened up but by that time Alternate Doofenshmirtz was already walking back in, hearing the explosion.

"What the-! HEY!", he began to run over and the portal finally opened up though there was little time.

Without much time to give it thought, Phineas quickly pushed Heinz through but because it was unstable, Doofenshmirtz was quick on his feet, and Phineas didn't have a lot of time, the moment Heinz went through, the portal collapsed, Phineas destroyed the robot with a self-destruction button and began to run for his life.

"GUARDS!", 2Doof yelled.

As Phineas ran through the room, looking for an exit and trying to avoid the activated robots, the boy soon came up to a corner and looked back as the normbots surrounded him while AltDoof watched from the sidelines with a dark, sinister, scowl.

Heinz crashed onto the floor and quickly leapt to his feet but it was too late. The portal was gone and he was left back in the first dimension without Phineas, AGAIN!

"CURSE YOU-! No I can't- But-! AAUGH! Strong-headed boy! Phineas you ignorant child!", he groaned and yelled bitterly to himself.

Vanessa, finding it was safe to be home at this point, came into the room and was surprised to hear and see her father in the room.

"DAD?"

"Vanessa!", Heinz turned around with a half-smile.

"Dad, I thought you were in jail!", Vanessa began to back up, still misled.

"No! No!", Heinz came up faster and quickly hugged her before saying, "Look I'll explain on the way but we gotta find Perry the Platypus."

"Wait. Wha-?"

"I'll let you drive.", Heinz offered, holding up the car keys.

Vanessa looked at the keys then at her dad and quickly snatched them up and ran out with him. Heinz explained along the road everything that had happened and Phineas' grave situation with what they had done.

"Wait wait.. So lemme get this right. You were kidnapped into the other dimension Ferb told me about.."

"Yes."

"Forced to kidnap Phineas so you would be framed later by Perry and then held as a threat and threatened that Phineas would be hurt if you didn't work for the other you.."

"Yes."

"Put in jail, snatched back out of jail, and managed to make an unstable escape route that collapsed when Phineas pushed you through it."

"Yes. It's all true. And let me get this straight. Perry the Platypus knows my innocence by Norm and you and Phineas' friends and family are all working on a way to get to the other dimension and save Phineas and originally me as well."

"Yes. Yes we were. But it's been hard. Candace is taking it hardest with Phineas and could barely come out of her room. Isabella still falls in and out of depression and I'm not mechanically inclined like Ferb and Perry and they have to take turns consulting Candace since they're more intimate than I am.", Vanessa explained.

Heinz gave a nod of understanding and as they pulled up to the house, he tried to get out of his seat quickly but was reminded he hasn't unbuckled his seat belt yet.

"AH! Stupid-!", he muttered to himself as he undid it and ran out.

He came into the house and began to search around for his nemesis, calling out while doing so before he suddenly felt a very sharp and hard pain on the back of his head. He held it tightly and looked over to see Candace standing behind him with a terrified expression and a skillet in hand.

"OW! What the heck was that for?", he asked, rubbing it sorely and checking for blood.

"It was supposed to knock you out!", she said with a voice higher and squeaker than usual.

Heinz only groaned and began to look around more for Perry as Vanessa came up to explain. Heinz turned the corner and quickly came face to face with Ferb and the end of the shotgun in Ferb's hands. Heinz quickly froze in his tracks and raised his hands as Ferb only stood his ground with a stern look of determination.

"N-now l-l-let me..", Heinz began.

Ferb cocked the gun, ready to pull the trigger when Perry came up.

"What's th-? Ferb! Put that down! He's innocent! Remember?"

"You said he kidnapped Phineas.", Ferb remarked, mistaking the two.

"No! The OTHER him.", Perry corrected.

"Oh... Sorry.", Ferb apologized and sat it back up.

"Thank you.. Are you even licensed?"

Ferb only looked back and gripped it tighter as he lifted it away from the wall.

"Never mind... Never mind..", Heinz said, trying to backtrack and retain his life.

"Sorry, Dr. D. I must've left out details.", Perry apologized.

"It's okay it's okay little platypus."

Perry sighed and rolled his eyes and left the room asking for Heinz to stay where he was. After rummaging around the house a bit, he returned with a large fedora on his head.

"Oh Perry the Platypus!", Heinz smiled and stood up a bit more.

"Hey Heinz.", Perry greeted with an eye roll before the fedora fell over him being a few sizes too big.

"Perry the Platypus you can TALK?"

"I'm capable of learning how to, yes.", Perry explained, lifting it back up.

"Uh, Perry? What's with Dad's old fedora?", Candace asked.

"It's the only way Doof recognizes me.", Perry said, starting to get frustrated with constantly pushing it back up above his eyes.

"Doesn't Major Monogram have one YOUR size?", Doof asked.

"I QUIT MY JOB YOU MORON!", Perry yelled, hating the badgering.

"Okay! Sorry! I.. Wait you did WHAT?"

"If you're here to help us with Phineas, we're working in the backyard.", Perry cut to the point.

"Oh. Okay yeah. I brought the original blueprints.", Heinz held them up.

"Perfect. That helps a good deal.", Isabella smiled.

After small introductions were made, everyone got started. With Phineas, however, he wasn't working anymore. He was tossed back into his cell and the boy rolled over onto his side as he coughed out abit more blood. He had a black eye, several spots bleeding badly, burn marks from the lasers, torn clothes, and was certain there were a couple of internal bruises. His body was weakened by the harsh beating from the Normbots along with AltDoof's own punishment and was left laying on the ground as he shook violently. The images of robots and red lights wouldn't escape his mind as he laid there helplessly and the last thing he physically heard, was Doofenshmirtz's footsteps going out of the room and closing the door.

'Well... At least Dad's safe...', Phineas thought to himself, hoping to find a bright side like he usually did. 'But.. Wait, he could be arrested again.. So that was kinda pointless... At least if I die here, Candace, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa would be okay.. Unless Dr. D. decides to use them to work for him instead... But Perry's gonna protect them.. Ugh but I miss them so bad... I'm all alone.. Bleeding to death if not being infected by whatever kinds of diseases, half-dead, and with nothing to look forward to other than eternal slavement...'

Phineas tried to lift his head, deciding sitting up would be better than laying down but as he did so he could hear cicadas chirping in his burning ears. The room quickly grew dark like a head rush and he quickly laid back down.

'I'm about to pass out if I move... Great.. I'm starving, thirsty... Cicadas? Cicadas... Summer...', Phineas' blurry mind began to churn over the past Summer and he sighed to himself. 'My whole Summer's shot...'

And with that, he quietly passed out as his tears mixed with his blood on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

When Phineas woke up, he could hear something. It wasn't distinctive yet, but after a moment, he could hear the footsteps and... a voice.

"Ugh, I swear I can't find anything in this freakin' building!", 2Vanessa complained.

Phineas made out who it was and quickly sat up, grabbing his head tightly as he felt a powerful head rush sweep over him. After it cleared up he blinked and saw the teenager walking by but slowing as she also saw him. As the two stared, Phineas began to feel nervous. If her father had treated him this bad, what would SHE do to him? Alternate Vanessa crept a bit closer, looking carefully at the boy in front of her. It was her half-brother of another dimension. But he looked dirty, sickly, and she would probably see his ribs if he wasn't wearing that shirt. She blinked for a moment, looked over at the muffin normbot standing by and glared.

"Norm, gimme that muffin.", she ordered.

"Here you go Ma'am!", he said cheerfully as he handed it to her.

She took it and held it out to Phineas through the bars, her face softening as she did so. Phineas only backed up a bit, hesitant to be taking anything from his enemy's daughter.

"Go ahead..", she urged, trying to reach a bit further. "For goodness sake's it's just a muffin!"

Phineas turned his head a bit away, still feeling nervous and Nessie decided to change tactics.

"Take it.", she ordered sternly.

Phineas quickly did as told and came up and took it. As he grabbed hold, he looked back up at her. She smiled at him and after a moment he smiled back and took the muffin. He bit down into it, tasting the sweet doonkleberries that were nestled into the baked dough. The berries reminded him of his mother's pie and the memories of his mom and his family and friends, quickly brought a fresh wave of warm tears to his eyes. Nessie was a little concerned, watching him sob over the muffin, and sat down to talk.

"What's... What's your name?", she asked softly.

"...Phineas Flynn..", he replied after swallowing his bite and he took another.

"...What happened to you?", she continued, hoping to find conversation.

The boy was quiet for a moment, looking back down into his muffin before swallowing hard and replying, "I.. I saved our dad from my dimension.. But Dr. D. in this dimension was furious with me and he orderd the normbots to beat me up. He even kicked me a couple of times himself. When I was tossed back in here, I passed out, probably from the blood loss."

2Vanessa looked behind him and saw the small pool of blood and winced a bit. She's never SEEN her father kill those other guys but if it was anything like this, she would make sure she never will.

"I'm.. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry...", she apologized, looking back at the boy.

Phineas only shook his head, "It's not your fault..."

"Yeah but it's my dad...", she retorted.

"But... You're not really like him... Are you?", Phineas asked, looking up at her.

"Everyone else thinks so but I'm not.", 2Vanessa confirmed. "I hate how evil he is sometimes. I hate seeing him torture people like this.."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it..", Phineas remarked, looking back at his muffin.

"What do you mean by that? He's evil.", she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well.. Normally evil people.. Or from my small experience.. Evil people are only like that because of something bad, right? Like.. Like Dad from my dimension. He was wanting to be evil, but as I hung out with him for the day and got to talking with him, I could see he wasn't really evil. Yeah, he had some hard times with Uncle Roger, but if someone was just.. Nice to him, he wasn't really that bad."

"Wish I could say the same for mine. People would bend over backwards for him when he was in charge and he wouldn't care.", 2Vanessa sighed and leaned backwards against the bars. "The only 'nice' thing he's done was being an over-protecting, psychotic parent who bans boys from me if not kills them when he doesn't have the power. Who does that?"

"...Well if you don't like him so much, how come you don't live with your mom like in the other dimension?", Phineas asked.

Nessie was quiet for a moment, feeling an old pain stab at her. Something that hasn't resurfaced her mind in a long time.

She quietly replied, "My mom was banned when he got his power..."

The conversation was ended and Phineas, not wanting to lose the opportunity to talk to someone, decided to change subjects.

"Have you met me here?", he asked.

"What?"

"There's another me. I was wondering if you two have ever met."

"...Uh.. No. No. No we haven't. What's he like?"

"Uh.. I'm not sure. I only saw him for a little bit but.. He was really.. jumpy.. And quiet. And...pretty scared.", Phineas listed.

"Like you?"

"What?"

"Well.. You were all scared to take a simple muffin from me.", she noted. "What, did you think I was going to poison you or something?"

"...Well no but.. I.. I'm sorry but with today.. I guess I've really just learned not to put myself so out there..."

"Mmm.. I would guess with how bad that beating looks..", she shrugged a bit, grimacing at the blood.

Phineas looked down at himself and winced as well. The reflection of Dr. Doof in the mental mirror didn't look this bad. They changed subjects and talked for a while. But as they did, the teen couldn't help but keep thinking of how bad the younger looked. Though that Ferb guy he mentioned did sound pretty cool. After a while, 2Vanessa thought for a moment and then stood back up.

"I'll be right back.", she said, making Phineas look up.

Phineas is an extrovert. In other words, he loves talking with people. In more plainer terms, he's a very social people-person. Being alone with no one to talk to but your feet, was a very maddening idea indeed. His eyes widened with the very thought of it.

"Wh-wh-where are you going?", he asked.

"I'm gonna go get a first aid. I'll be right back.", she reassured.

"But.. Your dad-"

"My dad wouldn't care.", she said again, ruffling his hair a bit. "I'm gonna be right back."

And with that, she left. Phineas managed a small smile and prayed that she was right. Nessie walked through the hallways and into a small infirmary-like room. She was fortunate to find that. As she took a small first-aid out and walked back through, she came to a doorway where she heard some electrical working and peeked around to see her father creating something. 2Vanessa decided to carefully walk by, making sure not to make a sound. Parents are very good at catching their kids no matter what and Doofenshmirtz proved it.

"I don't want you talking with that boy, Vanessa..", he warned without looking. "Phineas doesn't need companions right now."

"Ugh! Dad! When I saw him he was acting like some sort of half-starved, caged animal! He was scared to take a MUFFIN from me!", she sighed at getting caught and was very quickly angry with her father.

"You gave him a muffin?", he simply keyed in on as he turned around to look at her.

"Dad, did you not hear what I just said? Phineas is acting like some sorta whipped dog! He was nervous to really even LOOK at me."

"Well that's good. He knows his place and knows your of the alpha male's decent. Bout time. Maybe now he'd stop his back-talking.", he smiled to himself and went back to work.

Vanessa only groaned and started walking back off.

"But you're not going to go take care of him.", he stated, his smile fading.

"What are you going to do? Kidnap me?", she mocked as she walked.

She quickly smacked into a normbot and she backed up and glared up at him.

"Norm, out of the way.", she ordered.

"I'm afraid I can not do that!", the robot replied cheerfully.

"OUT. OF. THE. WAY.", she restated more seriously.

The helmet came on and she was quickly picked up off the floor.

"By order of Doofenshmirtz, you must be placed in your room.", the robot said in a more serious tone.

"What the-! DAD?"

"Vanessa, you're grounded.", he simply said. "I'm not going to have you give any sort of pleasure to that kid."

"Dad! This is crazy! He'll bleed to death or-or get sick! I promised him I'd be back!", she tried to argue as she was being carried away. "DAD!"

2Doof only sighed and shook his head. Kids never understood what adults need for them to do and always thought they know best. But in this case, he wasn't about to let a strong-headed child, even his own daughter, get in his way. He'd be more careful, of course. Unlike his treatment with Phineas. He loved her verly dearly and always wanted what's best. In this case, when he's taken control, it would be for the best in his opinion. And soon enough she'd understand it.

In the first dimension, everyone was hard working. Even Candace had pushed aside her tears and tried to help as best as she could. Heinz babbled on while he worked like he usually did. Normally with Perry, who had to constantly shove the fedora up to see right. Isabella helped as best as she could with Phineas strongly on her mind. Ferb, though, was more distracted than anyone else as he continued to glance again and again at Vanessa whenever she was nearby. Heinz, who was working nearby, was curious of something and unaware that one of his daughters was gaining the interest of the person beside him.

"Hey uh... Ferb was it? How come you don't talk much? Are you mute or something?", he asked.

Ferb, noticing Vanessa was in ear shot, glanced at her and then looked back at Dr. D. before saying, "I can talk, but I prefer not to say much and annoy people by blathering on like an idiot."

"Oh I know, right? I hate those chattery people. They just go on and on and on..", he blathered on.

Vanessa had to try hard to suppress her laughter and Ferb smiled, seeing her enjoy the joke. Perry pushed his hat back up and noticed the two and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He looked back down at his work as the fedora fell over again and he finally threw it off.

"Ugh, there is no way I can work with this stupid thing on..", he grumbled to himself.

Night soon fell and the inator was mostly done but dinner was in order. Candace decided to take charge, knowing a simple-enough recipe to quickly make for everyone but there was one problem.

"Oh come on, Candace. I want to help.", Heinz insisted.

"Dude, I know the recipe by heart. I can do it myself.", she argued.

"Candace, come on. As your father, would you PLEASE let me help you in the kitchen a bit? I know a couple of things to help spice it up if you'd like."

Candace rolled her eyes but noticed Vanessa and Perry giving small nods, having been around him long enough to know his cooking. She agreed and the two sat to work though the stove was not the only source of heat. Heinz cut the meat and Candace chopped vegetables, but being the sort of man Heinz was, he couldn't help but notice how she was doing it.

"Uh, Candace, you should really be more careful. It's a sharp knife.", he encouraged.

"Uh, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, I can chop vegetables easier like this. I'm fine. I've been doing it like this for the last two years.", she replied.

"Well I've been working in the kitchen much longer then that and all I'm trying to do is help you make sure you don't-"

"-blow something up?", she cut in front of him. "Since that was the only thing you were good at when I was little."

"Now wait a minute, what do you mean by that?", he asked, setting down his own knife.

"I mean that YOU made every toaster Mom bought blow up, the car blew up, my video games blew up even because of your 'modifications'!", she stated, pointing her knife at him while she spoke. "Don't think I don't remember you!"

"Don't you forget to NOT point that thing at me!", Heinz snarled back, pushing the knife down.

"I'll point it wherever I wanna!", she insisted, raising it back up.

"Candace Gertrude Doofenshmirtz!"

"I AM NOT A DOOFENSHMIRTZ! I'M A FLYNN!", she yelled angrily.

Everyone in the living room could hear what was being said and were very uneasy with the ongoing argument. Vanessa decided to try to break away from them listening in by opening up with a different topic.

"So, Ferb...", she began, suddenly at a lost of what to say as he looked over. "...How long have you known that Perry was my dad's nemesis?"

'That's your first subject?', Perry asked in his mind.

"One day Phineas and I were trying to decide on a project and Phineas leaned on the tree.", Ferb began. "It opened up to Perry's secret base and Phineas mistook it for MY designing. I could tell it was Perry's, because his boss said 'Agent P' either for 'Perry' or 'platypus' and everything was platypus-themed. Either way we went on to go save Candace."

Perry's jaw dropped, Vanessa laughed, and Isabella sat up a bit more.

"That's why you guys fell in my pool?", she asked receiving a shrug.

"Yeah that's why because I had to catch up on Monogram's briefing, go ahead of them to hide Doofenshmirtz, and stop them from using the hover craft after they saved Candace so I decided to over turn them into Isabella's pool.", Perry explained. "What I WASN'T aware of was that Ferb already knew my identity!"

"Well again, I had no part of its being there and no one would take time to hear me out.", Ferb shrugged again.

"IF YOU DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP BEHIND THE WHEEL!", Candace yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"How on earth do you even remember that?", Heinz asked, now completely bewildered. "Candace! All I was doing was trying to help you not cut off your fingers yet you act as if I've been nothing but harsh to you for your entire life!"

"Well I'm sorry but quite frankly, I don't see why after ten years of leaving Mom and me-"

"I couldn't help that and you know it!"

"Well you certainly did want to help yourself to emotionally scarring me for life!", she yelled out with tears in her eyes as she finished off the vegetables by scraping them off from the cutting board into the pot.

The words were fast, sharp, and cut a large gash, deep into Heinz's heart with a powerful sting. His expression very easily showed his fear. He didn't... How could..? He started to ask but Candace merely shoved aside from him, not wanting to discuss the issue as she wiped a few tears away.

"No! No Candace!", Heinz followed after her through the house.

Candace only refused to listen to him and stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door in her face.

"Candace...!", he whined, wanting to talk with her.

"GO AWAY! I am NOT going to talk to you!", Candace yelled through the door.

Tears came to the man's eyes but the only thing he did was plop down on the floor and waited for her to come out so they could talk. With them being gone, Ferb took over kitchen duties and after a while, Perry came up with Candace's dinner. He knocked on the door and after saying who was there, was quickly let in. Only him. In Candace's room, Perry sat the plate on an end table as Candace walked back to her make-up table. It was obvious that she was crying and Perry couldn't help himself but sit down and try to talk with her.

"...Y'know..", he began.

"Perry, I really don't wanna hear it right now. You don't know what he did when I was little..", Candace said, her voice cracked from possible yells and sobs.

"I was just gonna say, 'I'd like to have a better understanding of what happened.' Candace, you're family to me. I just wanna help.", he explained.

Candace sighed and began the back story.

"When I was little, Mom tried looking for jobs because it was after she faded away from being a pop-star, we were poor, and Dad worked at a bratwurst stand. When Dad was home, he'd toy with the appliances around the house and try to modify them to 'help us out', as he would say. They always blew up. In fact one time, nearly the whole house caught on fire. One time we were driving across the country and Mom was taking a nap and Dad was driving but he fell asleep behind the wheel and we crashed off the highway. After getting out and getting to the road to look for help, the car itself exploded. Everything he ever built or TOUCHED even, would make me worried it would blow up. And knowing Phineas is his SON and builds stuff like him, I'm constantly going around town trying to tell Mom. Trying to warn her of what could possibly happen to Phineas! What if his inventions blew up and he DIED? And now that Phineas is a prisoner and in trouble, NOW Dad decides coming around and trying to be a real father to me. But I'm already scarred from what he's done and the last thing I need is for anything to become combustible with his help.", she explained.

Perry listened with a saddened heart. He knew Doof all too well to know how bad it would hurt him to hear how his own daughter's suffered one of the many things he suffers from on a daily basis. And how it was by his OWN doing makes it all the worse. But Candace had a valid point of being scarred. Perry's seen the inventions blow up one after another. There was every reason in the world to fear that something would blow up again this time but that wasn't the case.

"...Candace, I'm not gonna try to push you into forgiving Heinz for doing this to you, but you gotta understand something. Every day I go to fight that man in a normal battle of good vs. evil. Every day he talks of an emotionally scarring back story that backs up what he's doing. And more often then not, a lot of his back stories, are something about how neglectful his parents are. I'm sure that when he first became a dad, he would NEVER want to do anything like his own and if he did, or as he has before, I'm sure he hadn't realized it and is very guilty of it. Again, do what you want, but I hate his guts and even I would forgive him."

With that, Perry walked out of the room and convinced Heinz to come downstairs for dinner. Candace looked back at her mirror after she watched the platypus walk out. She saw something in the mirror and looked over to see her Ducky Momo doll in the corner of her bed. With the thought of her biological father on her mind and Ducky Momo being her favorite thing, she couldn't help but remember when she was little and it was Heinz who first gave her that very toy. It was him who even went so far as to dress up as Ducky Momo for her birthday one year. The year he left her and Mom. Candace sighed as she thought over what Perry said and what her past had told her.

Candace stayed in her room for a good while. As dinner was cleaned up and people got back at working while there was still some light out, Candace finally emerged, watching from a distance while everyone worked. A few glances came her way, but she didn't pay much attention. Heinz hadn't realized and kept to his work though his mind still echoed those terrible words.

"'...emotionally scarring me for life!'", they gnawed at his heart while they repeated over and over again.

After a moment, Candace began to walk up to the group and Heinz finally noticed. He looked up but then started to move away when she tapped his shoulder. He looked back and after a moment of staring at the ground, she came up and hugged him. Surprised by the embrace, Heinz stared for a moment but soon accepted it with his own.

"...I'm sorry.", he said quietly while they hugged.

"I love you, Dad.", Candace replied as she hugged tighter.

"Awwww!", Vanessa, Isabella, and Perry fawned.

Ferb gave a smile with them, not really being one to say anything. After they broke up everyone got back to work but progress soon slowed down as people began to become tired. Candace, being the most worn out, was first to go down. She slouched over the table as she grew tired and was soon fast asleep. After some help, Heinz and Ferb managed to put her on the couch. Heinz pulled up a blanket for her and couldn't help but watch as she nestled down into sleep. He smiled a bit, brushing her hair aside. He missed those days, when she was little and it was something of a happy family. After a moment, Candace could feel something in her arms. It was very familiar, plushie, and very soft. She hugged the Ducky Momo toy closer and gave a small smile as she slept. Heinz brushed her hair aside and walked back to the doorway of the living room. He paused and looked back. Yes, it was annoying to the kids, but as parents, there was something about watching their kids, even while they slept. Seeing them rest so peacefully. Something Heinz had missed out on with her for the last ten years. Vanessa soon came up and tried to deter her father from it.

"Dad, come on you don't want her to wake up.", she whispered.

"I know I know.. I'm sorry I just..", he sighed happily, still watching though he took half a step.

Perry came up to help Vanessa and between the two of them, they managed to pull and push him away.

"Come on, don't need her to get more mad at you.", Perry teased.

"Yeah yeah Perry the Platypus. Look you don't know what it's like.", Heinz laughingly argued as he walked away.

"Kinda. Now come on."


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella was next to fall asleep and Ferb and Vanessa retired to the living room till they were ready for bed. Phineas was thrown back into his cell and he sat up against the wall as he sighed to himself. He concluded to himself that no matter how hard he'd try, there wouldn't be anyone to talk to him now. Nobody liked him enough to come to his rescue. Nobody cared. After all, AltVanessa hasn't returned throughout the course of the day. Heinz was never coming back and probably didn't think that much of him to start off with. Perry always had a hard time trusting him. Candace yelled. Ferb hardly ever spoke to him and was always off somewhere else. Buford and Baljeet were more caught up in their things. Irving was a creep and was most likely to swing away from him and Ferb to whatever else as fans often did. Isabella-

'Isabella...', Phineas thought in his mind for a moment.

The girl who always came over to see what he was up to. The girl who would throw herself into detention during the school year to be with him. Who looked to him for help when Meap was in trouble. Who kissed him before they had their memories erased.

'Oh who am I kidding! That was the heat of the moment.', Phineas interrupted himself with an angry sigh. 'Of course. In times of crisis, what's the first thing you wanna get out of the way before your memory's wiped or you're going to be under the control of the cutest thing ever? Make-out. All the movies do it and of course people do to. It's human nature. I know that as much as the next kid-genuis. She doesn't ACTUALLY like me... Like I liked her...'

_'"Nice hat Isabella!"'_, Phineas complimented to her back in his memories.

_'"I like to think the real question is, why wouldn't we?"'_, he said, hoping she'd get the idea it was supposed to be for them.

_'"Isabella! You're the best!"'_

_'"So.. What you're saying is.. I'm cute?"'_

_'"It's a scientific fact!"'_

'That was a direct flirt with her! How'd she not pick that up?'

_'"I don't know what I've BEEN doing. All this worthless stuff I've been doing to impress you. It's YOU I care about Isabella!"'_

'No no. Wait a minute, that was Isabella Land.', he corrected himself.

He remembered, way back in time. Back to when they were mere toddlers in a nursery together. And how he had crawled over just to give her a kiss on the head.

'Whatever happened to that?', he asked himself in despair. 'It's like she doesn't even notice me...'

With tears in his eyes, Phineas curled up and tried to go to sleep though the night was hard on him.

It was very late in the other dimension. Everyone's gone to sleep including Perry till he woke back up, hearing something. With a yawn and a stretch, Perry came out of his pet basket, deciding to check it out. He looked around the room to find Candace was still on the couch. Isabella was curled up in the recliner. Ferb was hanging over the arm of the other couch with Vanessa's head on his shoulder. But..

'Hey, where's Heinz?', he wondered.

He heard another thud. A metallic thud. He walked into the backyard to find that Heinz was still busy and trying to keep himself awake at the same time.

"Heinz..", Perry started to say as he came over, shaking his head and giving a yawn. "It's 2:30 in the morning."

"I don't care...", Heinz mumbled a bit, rubbing his eyes. "I've gotta keep working if I wanna get to Phineas..."

"Yeah but if you lose sleep, your work's gonna get sloppy and you're already ugly enough.", Perry argued slightly.

Heinz gave a violent yawn and slumped over the work.

"I'm..not tired..", he said like a little kid.

Perry started pulling on him, taking him away from it.

"Come on.", he simply said.

"Noo... I gotta find..", Heinz grumbled sleepily as he walked behind Perry.

"You'll see him in the morning."

"But I'm not tired..."

"I know you're not."

Perry lead him through the house and to the other side of the couch from Ferb and Vanessa. Heinz slumped over the arm and Perry wedged a throwpillow underneath him.

"I wanna see Phineas...", Heinz whined.

"You will. I promise.", Perry reassured.

He pulled a blanket over him and made sure he was comfortable before walking off.

"He called me dad...", Heinz said finally before going to sleep.

The platypus paused and looked back. It was a little surprising for Phineas to do so, but at the same time, it would be just like him. Perry smiled a bit and went back to his own bed. He nestled down and soon went back to sleep.

The next morning, Perry could smell something nice and felt something soft. He nuzzled closer and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and soon saw Candace's sleeping face.

'...EW.', the platypus groaned in his mind, as he sat up.

He got off the couch and went into the kitchen. There was already a pot of coffee, though it hadn't fully occurred to him why it was there. He simply hopped on the counter, grabbed a mug, and poured himself a cup. He came out into the backyard, with a yawn and a scratch when he saw Isabella, already hard at work on the near-complete inator.

"Morning!", she said cheerfully.

"What the heck of a time did you wake up at?", Perry asked sleepily, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, about 5:30.", Isabella replied, causing Perry to spew his coffee out.

"Where the heck do you get the energy?", he asked in utter astonishment.

"Well I couldn't sleep good last night. I kept having bad dreams about Phineas..", Isabella looked a little crestfallen for a moment before shaking her head and getting back at it while saying, "I didn't wanna wait around for everyone to wake up so I've been working on it by porch light till sunrise."

'...Darn I thought I had determination..', Perry thought to himself. 'Well that explains the coffee.'

He walked back in as he woke up and was good in his timing as Heinz was next to wake. The grown man stirred a moment and tried stretching till he felt his feet hit something. He woke up, looked over and was ready to jump up with a yell before Perry came over and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"SHH!", he hissed.

"Mmheebithmim!", he said angrily, muffled through Perry's webbed hand, pointing at Vanessa and Ferb on the other side.

"DON'T wake them up.", Perry said in a harsh whisper. "Let them have their moment. They're fine."

"Oh yeah right.", Heinz growled quietly. "Better not have TOO much of a moment..."

"Like you and Linda?", Perry teased, making the other blush slightly.

"Yeah yeah and a good morning to you too.", he grumbled, getting up.

Heinz walked into the kitchen with Perry and decided to get himself a cup of joe as well. He opened the cabinets Perry directed him to and paused in slight surprise.

"Oh my gosh she has that?", he said in astonishment.

"What?"

Heinz pulled down a rather odd looking coffee mug. It was in the exact shape, size, and design of a man's head with extra large ears for the handles.

"What the heck is THAT?", Perry asked, staring at the mug.

"The 'Cup of Joe' mug I made for Linda when we got together!", Heinz said with a smile. "I can't believe she still has that!"

Perry looked at the faded out colors, and saw it was dust covering over the entire thing.

"Doesn't really look like she uses it much.", he remarked.

Vanessa was next to wake up on the couch. She heard a soft thumping as her mind was being pulled into wakefulness and for the moment, among the blurry thoughts in her mind, it was nice to hear. There was something warm that she was hugging and when she looked up to see what it was, she gasped at seeing Ferb. At finding herself completely locked in an embrace with the smaller boy. And to make matters worse, as she sat up, she saw how they were even holding hands. A terrible bright red blush crossed her face with these thoughts and she tried to pull her hand away to find that Ferb held on tighter as he turned more into the couch to sleep more. She tried to pull her hand out of it, tried to wrench his fingers away from being entangled with her own, making sure not to wake him up. Finding these attempts at fail, she simply pulled hard on her hand, trying to get it loose when Ferb slouched over and fell over on her lap as her hand became free. The blush only darkened with the more awkward position and she prayed her dad wasn't about to walk in, seeing them like this. Ferb finally woke up himself. He sat up. Gave a yawn and stretch and headed off into the kitchen. Vanessa only watched in confusion and after a moment, Ferb quickly came back into the room with wide eyes, burning, red cheeks, and a absolutely scared expression on his face.

"...W-w-were we..?", he began to ask.

"Y-y-yeah...", Vanessa shyly answered, playing with her hair.

"...And I was..."

"Uh...", Vanessa played with her hands indicating it was the other way around.

Ferb's blush only darkened a bit and after a moment, tried to stammer something out but opted to just walking back into the kitchen as the embarrassment, excitement, and fear crashed over him. Vanessa, however, remained on the couch, as she tried to get her own mind on straight. She soon found herself smiling and then began to wonder WHY she was smiling.

'Th-the heck? I-I mean- Wh-what if Dad saw- O-or what if we actually- But.. But it...he's...', she shook her head, trying hard to clear her thoughts when Ferb walked in.

"Would you like some?", he asked.

Her head snapped up as her mind instantly rushed to an image that made her brain reel to try to comprehend it.

"Wh-what?", she asked, her blush, soon returning.

"S-some coffee.", he offered, pointing to the kitchen. "Would you like..?"

"OH! Oh uh.. Y-yeah, I'd.. Yes. Yes I would.", she finally said. 'What the heck am I trying to think? It's just Ferb!'

She walked in and they both got a cup. Soon Candace was awake and after breakfast, everyone was back at it, though there wasn't much left to do, thanks to Isabella. As they worked, they would talk. Ferb would try to make Vanessa laugh, but Vanessa, giving good thought to the events of that morning, tried to stay away from anything that would push her thoughts more towards him. Though she had to admit, the jokes she did hear, she couldn't help but laugh at. Candace was one to notice and she saw how Vanessa tried to distance herself. She smiled a bit, looking between Vanessa and Ferb and strolled over casually while Vanessa took a small water break. Being one who lived with Ferb her life, Candace knew what was holding Vanessa back. It was pretty common.

"...You know, Ferb's a really funny person, huh?", she started as she poured herself her own cup of water.

"Hm? Oh.. Oh yeah..", Vanessa gave a half-shrug. "I guess."

"...Hey Ferb?", she called out of the window, earning his attention. "How old are you gonna be again this year? I keep forgetting."

"18 this November.", he replied.

"18? Really? Aren't you a little short for that?", Heinz was blathering on.

Candace looked back at Vanessa who was only staring past her towards Ferb. Candace simply chuckled, closed the window, and opened the conversation.

"You like him.", she stated, catching Vanessa's attention.

"Wh-what? What on earth-?", Vanessa began to argue.

"Vanessa, it's written all over your face. Ever since you first came over and told us about Phineas, you two kept talking together and hanging out. And Ferb doesn't do a whole lot of talking.", Candace pinpointed. "And you blush around each other a lot."

"...I don't really know what to think of him. He's a nice guy and all.. But I dunno.. I've tried boys before. They can be real jerks."

"Yeah I know. But trust me. Ferb's the real deal. I've already got another but for you, being so small and unrelated of a connection between you family-wise..", she gave a definite nod and smile. "Oh yeah. Besides, he's BRITISH..."

Vanessa begged to differ, not really wanting to be found that easy. Candace had fun teasing her and watching her half-sister's cheeks darken in pinks and reds. The inator was just about finished and Isabella came up with a curious question.

"Hey.. I wonder what everyone in the other dimension's been up to this past year.."

In the other dimension, AltCandace was wiping down the tables, setting down plates of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, and talking on the phone with her shoulder.

"Yeah it's been pretty nice around here since Mom and Dad decided to get away and spend their anniversary in the basement.", she was saying.

"Yeah, even though it's starting to not become common for people now, it's still a real nice thing they get to spend it together like that.", AltStacey was saying over the phone.

"Oh hey, since you're in town, can you see if Jeremy Johnson's at the gun shop? No no. He's the blond one. Yeah he's pretty tough. Yesterday I was walking over to say 'hi' and this guy gets in my way and was like, 'hey!' and I was like, 'Oh no you di'in!' and he was like, 'oh yes I di'id!' and so Jeremy- Oh hang on a sec Stace. I'm gonna have to call you back. Breakfast.", Candace cut off, hanging up. "FLYNN! FLETCHER! Breakfast!"

AltPhineas and AltFerb soon came rushing into the kitchen after navigating through a torturous and difficult obstacle course. Phin slid in just as the large door to it all closed and chopped off the bit of his hair that had actually started growing out. AltPhineas sighed with relief as he collapsed on the floor.

"You're gonna have to pick it up a bit, Phineas. Ferb's carrying you.", AltCandace remarked.

"I thought self-defense was.. You know.. That whole, 'wax on wax off' deal...", he panted.

"You wanted to learn what I learned. Not domestic chores.", she reminded him.

"Right..."

He got up and came to sit at the table when, walking in through a different door, AltIsabella came in casually.

"Morning everyone.", she greeted.

AltPhineas was the first to look over with an eager smile.

"Hi Isabella!", he said happily, and if this was a cartoon, with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey Phineas.", she replied flatly before approaching Ferb with more interest. "Hey Ferb... Whatcha dooin?"

"Eating.", he simply replied, pointing at his food with a fork.

"Oh, that's nice.", she said with a smile.

AltPhineas could feel his emotions burn with envy as he was shot down, yet again, by one of the coolest girls on his block and the love of his life.

_***WOOSH!***_

They all looked over and saw a familiar green portal open up to a slightly familiar backyard.

"Oh no.. No. Not this time..", AltCandace growled as she walked over to the kitchen, already understanding what it was.

In the first dimension, everyone was happy for their success but celebration had to be cut as soon Owca agents came into the backyard.

"'Perry the Platypus, you're under arrest for breaking Dr. Doofenshmirtz out!'", a bear agent growled.

"'WHAT THE-?'", Perry chattered in shock.

Before much was said, everyone was soon pushed through the portal and Perry jumped onto the console, slapped the self-destruct button on it, and jumped back through as it closed once again with an explosion.

"Whoa whoa wait! What was that for?", Candace asked angrily, looking back at where the portal was.

"Sorry but apparently with Doof gone from jail, I'm linked to his escaping cause I was the only one that said I believed him.", Perry explained. "The LAST thing we need is agents trying to arrest us."

"Ugh! Well that's just great.", Candace groaned. "All that hard work, wasted in less than a second."

"2 minutes and 3.5 seconds to be exact.", Perry corrected, brushing himself off as everyone got up.

Alternate Candace, watching from the glass-sliding door, laid a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder and then stepped out with her trusty stick in hand. Candace saw the other her and reassured her group she had the situation. She approached with a friendly smile and an outstretched hand.

"Hey! Sorry for just.. Dropping by like this unannounced but-"

She was cut off as AltCandace got ready to attack, holding her stick up at the other in position.

"GET. OUT. Of my yard.", she first ordered before yelling. "Get out of my dimension!"

"Whoa! Whoa hey what's going on? I thought we were friends!"

"Yeah but you know. If you guys hadn't shown up with THAT clown..", she aimed the stick at Heinz. "I wouldn't have nearly lost my brothers to my Doofenshmirtz. I wouldn't have gotten captured. Everything was fine till you guys showed up here last time."

"Well hey! In case you don't remember, we helped SAVED your dimension last time!", Candace argued, getting angry with the other her's attitude.

As the two argued over the matter, Platyborg came up and soon spotted Perry.

"'Hey!'", he chattered as he approached them.

"'Oh hey man.'", Perry chattered back.

"'What are you...?'"

"'Our Phineas is captured by YOUR Doofenshmirtz who's, apparently, evil still.'", Perry the Platypus explained.

"'No I mean what are you doing on two legs?'", the cyborg asked.

"'Oh. Quit my job to help.'", he shrugged.

"'Oh wow.. Really?'", he asked. "'And they know?'"

"'Yup. It's all out now.'", the platypus gave a nod.

"If you value ONE iota about your life, you'd leave my dimension RIGHT NOW!", AltCandace insisted.

"We can't you freaking woman! Can't you see that?"

"HEY!", Platyborg spoke up, his voice more robotic than Perry's. "Candace, they need our help. Their Phineas was kidnapped by OUR Doofenshmirtz."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you!", Candace snarled.

AltCandace glared back menacingly before she glanced down at the Perrys and then looked over at Heinz and pointed her stick at him again.

"And him?"

"He's with us.", Perry reassured.

"And you two talking?"

"We're genetically engineered.", they answered in unison.

AltCandace looked at them, looked back at Heinz and lowered her weapon.

"Okay I trust you for now.", she stated.

It was moments later that AltCandace and 1Doof were looking over a map while the others got more familiar with one another and the situation.

"So THAT'S how I dress in your dimension..", 2Izzy remarked to her other half.

"What do you mean by that?", 1Bella asked curiously.

"When your Candace first saw me, she said I was suddenly fashionable. I can see why she would say that.", the second remarked.

"Hey! What's wrong with my outfit? It's better than all black.", Bella retorted with a slight huff of indignation.

"Yeah but you're so...bright and out there..", Izzy shook her head in uneasiness. "What's the point of wearing that?"

"Uh, to look cute. DUH. I mean if you want a guy to like you, why not try to catch his attention?", Bella reasoned, smiling over at the other Phineas, thinking that she knew who her doppelganger should be admiring.

"Well yeah, but I don't think Ferb would really care for a girl in pink.", Izzy replied with a shrug, causing 1Isabella to slip off the counter she was leaning on.

"FERB?", she asked in shock as she picked herself back up.

"Yeah. What?", the other asked.

"Uh, hello! What about Phineas?", Bella replied.

"What about him?"

"Well don't you think he's awesome or cool, or cute?"

"Uh... NO. He's a little kid who doesn't have half the backbone his brother has.", was the answer.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Phineas is NOT a little kid.", Bella defended.

At that moment, 2Phineas walked over to the two, asking if they'd like to play Doofopoly with him. He focused the question mainly on his Isabella.

"Uh, Phineas? You do know that everyone's already burned their copies, right?", Izzy asked him.

The boy's eyes became large in fear as he listened.

"Wh-what?"

"I heard that someone barbecued their board and ate it.", 2Ferb chimed in.

Phin clutched it closer in fear and possession.

"But.. But this one's different! I've made some changes to it. Look!", he opened the lid to show.

Izzy looked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh goody. Another one on the spinner.", she said sarcastically.

"Now there's TWICE the chance of moving!", he smiled proudly.

"Oh Phineas, you have broken all laws against having too much fun.", Izzy continued.

Even Bella didn't really seem all that thrilled with it.

"Well I like it..", 2Phineas pouted a bit, putting the lid back on.

"Phineas... Give me the game.", 2Ferb asked with a sigh, holding out his hand for it.

2Phineas only hugged the game closer, turning away from his brother.

"N..no..", he said quietly.

"Give me the game.", 2Ferb insisted, coming closer as his step-brother moved away.

"No!"

"Gimme it!"

The chase was on as 2Phineas ran towards his sister for protection and his brother tried to take the game away from him, finding it high-time for the boy to grow up past it.

* * *

_Okay, here's the list of characters from what dimensions with what nicknames;_

_**Dimension 1:**_

_Candace - 1Candace, Candy _

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz - 1Doof, Dr. D., Heinz, 1Doofenshmirtz_

_Isabella - Bella, Isa, 1Isabella_

_Phineas - 1Phineas_

_Ferb - 1Ferb_

_Perry - Perry the Platypus, 1Perry_

_Vanessa - 1Vanessa, Vanessa_

_**Dimension 2:**_

_Candace - 2Candace, AltCandace, Sir._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz - 2Doof, Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, 2Doofenshmirtz, AltDoof(enshmirtz)_

_Isabella - Izzy, 2Isabella, AltIsa(bella)_

_Ferb - 2Ferb, AltFerb_

_Perry - Perry the Platyborg, Platyborg, 2Perry, AltPerry_

_Vanessa - 2Vanessa, AltVanessa, Nessie_

_Phineas - 2Phineas, Phin, AltPhin(eas)_

_Lemme clear up that there was NO real romance-whatever nonsense that happened between Vanessa and Ferb. They just fell asleep on each other, is all while they watched a movie._

_Also, funny fact about Heinz's mug. I used to love to design crazy mug ideas and that was one of them. n_n Not my best, either, but I hope you enjoy the joke. "Cup of Joe", Joe's head? Eh? Anyone? *crickets.* ...Ouch.._


	11. Chapter 11

"Candace!", 2Phineas was crying as he ran into the living room and hid behind his sister.

"Ferb, stop trying to take away Phineas' game.", 2Candace ordered.

"But-"

"He will grow up when he's good and ready. He doesn't have to mature super fast like you and I did.", she insisted, looking over her shades at him.

2Ferb only sighed and walked back to the other room. He leaned against the wall and looked around, soon catching sight of 1Vanessa. He was instantly lost in the same rock-ballad filled dream-world the other him normally was in when it was suddenly popped as 1Ferb walked over with his arms across his chest. The alternate looked at the original, to Vanessa, then back to the first and gave a thumbs up with a smile.

"Back off, then.", 1Ferb simply said.

"Okay, look, my Phineas is a whole lot more mature than yours.", Bella reassured her other. "I'm serious!"

"Well sorry, but if I was gonna go after anyone of my dimension, I'd want a man. Not a boy.", Izzy shrugged. "Try as much as you wanna, but you're not gonna convince me that my Phineas is worthy of my time."

"Well you know, you don't have to be so harsh about it.", Bella sighed a bit.

"I could be worse."

At that moment, 2Phineas came up, over hearing their talk and decided to try to change his Isabella's mind.

"Hey, Isabella, you know, Ferb's gonna be 18 this year.", he said.

"And your reason for telling me this NOW...?", Izzy asked, waiting to hear the answer.

"Well isn't that a bit too old for you?", Phin insisted, wondering what on earth she was expecting.

"I mean, the dude's 9 years older than you are.", Bella chimed in.

"Well then at least he's taller than me.", she replied back, verbally k. her Phineas with the understanding that he was MUCH shorter than her.

"Augh! It's not like he'd ever love you back or anything!", 2Phineas groaned, walking away. 'That's it, I give up. There's no pleasing her!'

The first decided to give up and looked over at the two older girls.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"Dunno, but it doesn't look like Vanessa's enjoying it much.", Izzy noted.

"Come on Vanessa! Let me have my fun!", Candace was teasing. "I mean he's foreign, has a cool British accent, smart..."

"What does it have to do with anything of me liking him?", Vanessa finally asked, being more and more annoyed with the prodding.

"Everything considering the fact that he's from the country that started the whole punk-genre.", Candace smirked, finding that she caught Vanessa deep when the older of the two's eyes widened a bit.

Vanessa finally scoffed, stammered, and then stormed over to where her dad was.

"Dad! Are you two almost done in here?", she asked, feeling over annoyed.

"Sorry, Hon but you know the other me here doesn't exactly have a lot of windows but I know we weren't in any dungeons underground because I saw some clouds outside ONE window on our way to the room Phineas and I were working on the robots.", Heinz explained.

"Once we can understand where Phineas is held captive and where any robot-generator or anything like that is, we can split up into two teams and easily take down the entire fortress with as little trouble as possible.", AltCandace chimed in.

1Vanessa groaned and walked back in with 1Candace.

"Seriously, Nessie, what's up? Why are you so tense just cause I'm teasing you about getting together with Ferb?", Vanessa's younger sister asked.

"Well for one, I'd be pretzeling the family tree if I DID like him and if we did hook up.", Vanessa began while Candy argued.

"Not really.", she cut in. "He's MY step-brother. And I'M your half-sister. He's not related to YOU. He's related to ME."

"...Isn't he a bit short though, anyway?"

"Well DUH! Then he'd be too awesome! Besides, Dad just says he's getting ready for a growth-spurt."

Vanessa scoffed and chuckled saying, "You really think he's THAT awesome."

"Vanessa, I KNOW he's that awesome. He made an entire, souped up spaceship for an alien he barely knew. I yell at him all day, everyday and he still saves my butt from time to time. Phineas is 7 years younger than him but Ferb spends everyday of his carefree Summer Vacation with him because he knows it'd make Phineas happy. Yeah, he's a great guy."

"...well I don't mean to dis your bro or anything, but look Candace, I've had my share of bad boyfriends. What if he's just another one? I don't really wanna bother."

"Oh, come-come on! You really think he'd try this hard to impress you and then just blow you off? Vanessa he barely talks to ANYONE. Even our own parents!"

"Wait, he's been trying to impress me?", Vanessa backtracked.

"Shyeah! you never noticed?"

"No. I barely know him let alone know what he's like when he hits on someone. And still, you didn't say he'd be just like any other jerky guy I know."

"Trust me, he's a gentleman.", she reassured. "He's a great guy and an even better brother."

1Vanessa thought about it for a moment. She looked over at her Ferb and saw him sitting down to play Doofopoly with the other Phineas. She smiled a bit, finding it easy to believe Candace all of a sudden as she watched him.

'Maybe... My earlier thoughts weren't so bad...', she thought to herself.

Izzy, happily lost in her own daydream zone as she stared at her Ferb, decided to come up and try to make conversation while he watched the other.

"Hey, Ferb..", she greeted. "Whatcha dooin?"

Bella groaned, hearing that and walked out of the room, not wanting to see herself in love with either Ferb.

"Um... Talking to you?", 2Ferb replied, already understanding her reason for coming over.

"So.. Ferb, I was wondering if you would-"

"Isabella, no offense but I don't actually like you like that."

Her eyes widened as she listened, not really expecting to hear any of this.

"I'm.. I'm just gonna put it out there already before you get hurt bad. I prefer someone a bit more to MY age. Not a grade schooler. Again, no offense, but I'm not your type.", he laid it out before anything awkward happened.

Izzy's shoulders slumped as she listened and said it was okay before walking away again, allowing the pain to sting a bit.

"Wait, she likes you?", 1Ferb asked.

"Weird, eh?", he counterpart replied.

"Indeed."

In Doofenshmirtz' lair, 1Phineas was just waking back up from the rough night's sleep when he heard the door to the dungeons opening up. Nessie soon appeared with a first-aid and Phineas' smile, spirits, and everything instantly light up.

"Vanessa! You're back!", he greeted happily.

AltVanessa made no comment. She appeared crestfallen but entered the cell and began to work on Phineas' wounds as the boy went on to say how happy he was she was back.

"and tha-"

"PLEASE... Don't thank me..", she said with a sigh.

Phineas was a little confused. Why was she so upset? But wanting to push all depressing things aside, he smiled still and thanked her anyway. 2Vanessa only sighed again, in more of a despaired tone as she blinked back a tear so she could focus on her work.

"...Vanessa, why are you so..?", Phineas began to ask when he looked up and saw Doofenshmirtz walked in with an evil smirk, obviously behind the reason why Nessie was even there.

1Phineas' eyes widened as he saw the man and he looked back at the daughter with slight fear and wondered what was going on.

It was some few hours later things were finally settled and the the second dimensional gang was getting ready to head out. As they did, Vanessa found this of a good opportunity to stop her Ferb for a moment and say her thoughts.

"Hey, Ferb? Can I say something in private?", she asked pulling him aside. "Look, I've been thinking and I wanna talk more about this later, but for right now I'll just start it with this as a reminder."

She leaned forward and gently kissed him for a small moment. She backed up again, smiled a bit and then walked out to catch up with the rest. Ferb watched her as she went, his heart skipping 3 beats as it pounded 5 per millisecond. He was DEFINITELY going to talk to her about this later. They piled into a car and AltCandace drove off, not letting any traffic get in her way.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperateeed!_

"You know, I like the way the song looks with my building a whole lot more than with his.", Heinz grumbled to himself as they ran in.

Everyone raced down the halls, taking this turn and that. Unfortunately there was soon a swarm of normbots coming down the halls against them. AltPhineas and his bro were instantly in action as they saw the robots and Phin was soon on one knee and pulled out a large laser-loaded bazooka from behind his back and fired while Ferb pulled up his own gun and began to fight. Izzy took on a robot herself and slammed it into the wall with Platyborg's help but the robot's arm reached out and dragged Phin along with it, slamming him into a wall as well. It was a small group of them so they were soon taken down but as the group advanced, Izzy noticed 2Phineas was still held back and clutching his arm.

"Phineas, pick it up!", his older sister called out.

"Go on, I'll be fine.", he reassured and the group moved on except for 2Isa.

She came up and saw blood dripping down past his hand where he held onto the arm.

"Phineas, you're bleeding.", she said, quickly taking the bow out of her hat and tieing it around his arm.

"It's just a scratch.", 2Phineas reassured again. "It's nothing."

After the quick fix-up the two headed off again and were soon back with the group though Heinz, being the oldest and the most out of shape, lagged himself.

"You okay?", 2Phineas asked as they caught up to him.

"No actually. I'm out of breath...", the older panted.

He stopped to catch his breath, finding the stitches in his sides too painful to bare. He reassured the others to go on and they caught up and he trailed from behind. AltFerb was a bit ahead of the gang when Nessie was walking down the halls back to her bedroom.

'I wish I could do something for Phineas..', she sighed to herself as she walked on. 'I can't just leave him like that but...what can I do?'

The two suddenly collided with each other and when they looked again, the smaller was overtop the other. An easily believable blush sprawled all over their faces as they stared. But not because they were embarrassed.

'Oh! Oh... This.. This must be... Is this Ferb that Phineas was telling me about?', Nessie thought as she stared.

'Wow... This must be the Vanessa in my dimension...', AltFerb thought as he stared back.

The two started to lean closer, lost in their own world when 2Ferb was the first to snap out of it and stand up, snapping the other out as well. The red in his cheeks darkened as he held out a hand and helped the other up. After a few small apologies, the two stared, but were soon interrupted as the others approached. 2Ferb pushed up his shades a bit more to hide his staring at her.

"Ferb?", AltCandace said as she came up.

"Resident. Miss...?"

"Uh, Vanessa."

'Darn she's hot...', 2Ferb thought to himself as he walked back into the group.

"Hey, you guys are the ex-resistance, aren't you?", Nessie asked as she looked over them.

"Yes, yes we are.", AltCandace said, pulling out the map again and looking at it.

"C-can I help? I wanna stop my dad. He's gone insane with this taking over the world stuff.", Nessie offered, wondering if she'd be accepted.

"Mm.. I dunno, you're Doofenshmirtz's daughter...", AltCandace began.

"No, it's cool.", 1Vanessa chimed in. "If she's like me, she hates Dad's evil plans."

"Who are you?", the second asked.

"I'm the you from the other dimension.", the first explained.

"Cool.", she smiled a bit.

Both Ferbs began to speak but the second one, being a bit more eager, piped up first, "I trust her!"

2Ferb realized his burst and looked over to see the other him give him an expectant look that said, 'Dude, take it down a few notches.' The second covered up his enthusiasm with a less eager suggestion of trusting Nessie.

AltCandace looked over at her Ferb for a moment before turning to 2Vanessa and saying, "Alright I'll trust you for now. But we gotta get moving so we're splitting up into two teams."

"Wait, what about Dr. D.? He was getting a little behind.", Bella noticed, looking behind her.

"I'll mark the map and we'll leave it here. He'll choose from there while MY dimension team heads with our Vanessa to stop the cloneinator. You guys go find Phineas.", AltCandace instructed, taking out a marker from her pack.

She bit off the cap, scribbled on the map, and replaced the lidded marker back, folded up the map, and put it on the floor. They split up and 2Vanessa opened her mouth to talk to the first group as they headed off for Phineas, but they were soon out of reach and 2Candace was already telling her to catch up. She sighed and ran off with her group. Heinz finally caught up. He looked down the two hallways, not being able to see either group and saw the map on the floor. He picked it up, looked over the notes and after a moment of thinking it over, went on his way.

The first dimension group came to where 2Vanessa said Phineas was at. No robots were along the hallways but as they came into the room they saw Phineas standing there. He was patched up from his hard beatings and carrying a long spear-like weapon. It had a staff and a small yellow glass bit on the end with spikes surrounding it. Candace smiled with relief, seeing her little brother again and ran up to hug him, not noticing what he was carrying but instead began to ramble on about how banged up he was and how pale and sickly he looked and how much she missed him. She locked him in a close embrace as tears flooded over and for a moment, Phineas seemed confused. But then Perry saw something that for once in his life, made his skin crawl in fear. The young boy's eyes turned bright red and he shoved his sister off as he scowled menacingly at her.

"Ph-phineas..?", Candace began to ask, confused by the rejection.

Before anyone had time to react, Phineas aimed the pointed the end of the spear at his sister. It shot out and dug into her chest, electrocuting her all the while. Isabella screamed from fear as Candace screamed from the excruciating pain. She fell over unconscious and the end pulled back up to the staff as Phineas gave a sickly cold smile at his small triumph and he turned to the others, waiting for his next opponent.


	12. Chapter 12

Ferb and Perry rushed over to check on Candace, finding that she was still alive but hurt badly. As they looked her over, Phineas snuck up behind the platypus.

"Perry!", Isabella cried out.

Perry turned around in time to being shocked himself by the young boy. But this time Ferb was faster on his feet and quickly pushed his brother away and broke the electrical hold on Perry. Perry picked himself up from his knees and got ready to fight as Phineas kicked off his brother and stood back up, looking between Ferb and Perry.

"This is for you and me, Phineas.", Perry cleared up, catching Phineas' full attention as the boy's eyes narrowed even more upon seeing him.

As Perry and Phineas circled each other, waiting for the first move, Ferb and Vanessa pulled Candace aside. Ferb then nudged the two conscious girls and pointed to the back of Phineas' head where a small green square-shaped chip was.

"Wait.. he's being mind-controled?", Isabella asked, earning a nod from Ferb.

"So, we just have to take it off.", Vanessa pieced together.

"Easier said than done, though.", Ferb replied.

Phineas finally initiated the fight and shot out a lightning bolt at Perry which the platypus quickly ducked from in time. It narrowly missed his head but it gave Phineas enough time to charge at him and whack him in the side with his stick. When Phineas picked up the spear again, he looked around, not seeing where Perry was till he found the platypus on the end of the spear, holding on tightly.

"GET OFF!", Phineas growled psychotically like his sister, shaking his spear.

Perry got himself up on top of the staff and jumped at Phineas, kicking him in the face and taking him down. Phineas threw off the exagent and they were back to the way they started while Perry caught his breath and pushed back up the fedora he was wearing. This time though, the wait was shorter as Phineas used the tip of his spear to push the fedora way past Perry's eyes.

"Ack!", Perry exclaimed, pushing it back up, realizing he was a split-second too late as Phineas came charging at him and stabbed him in the chest with the point of the spear.

As the platypus cried out in pain, Phineas simply pushed deeper into him, watching the blood spill and the platypus struggle underneath him, waiting for Perry to finally die when Ferb came and tackled Phineas off. The two were back on their feet as Ferb glared at his younger brother and Phineas only stared back.

"Phineas, I don't wanna fight you.", Ferb said as they waited for each other.

"No. No you don't.", was Phineas' reply.

Ferb glanced back over to his pet real quick. Perry was unconscious but not dead. As the two moved away, Isabella quickly pulled him out of harms' way. When Ferb looked, Phineas charged at him again, swinging his spear to attack but Ferb was quick and jumped back in time, his shirt being torn slightly from the tip. Phineas tried again and again to scratch him but Ferb only backed up to dodge until he grabbed the staff to stop this. Phineas tried to pull on it but Ferb only pulled back and tightened his grip. Ferb quickly advanced to Phineas, trying to push him off the end but the young boy held on tightly and soon wrestled the staff away for himself. As soon as Phineas had it, Vanessa, who had snuck off while Isabella tended to Perry as best as she could, jumped at him, wanting to help Ferb and take the chip off. Phineas could hear her high-heels behind him and quickly turned around and zapped her as she lunged for him. He backed up in time for the girl to fall flat on the floor, also defeated. Ferb stared in shock. Sorrow. And soon rage before looking back at his brother who only chuckled. Defense was over now.

As Phineas turned around he was quickly greeted by a punch in the nose from his brother. The younger stumbled backwards, holding himself where it hurt. He pulled his hand back and saw a little blood and then looked back at his brother who was waiting for a fight, got ready himself, and smiled at the challenge. Ferb backed up a bit as Phineas slowly advanced to aim better. Ferb suddenly tripped over something and Phineas found this opportunity to strike. The older looked down and saw it was a metal rod, quickly grabbed it, and used it to block off Phineas' spear as the younger brother tried to attack. Ferb backed up and got on his feet again as Phineas got ready to strike again. The rods clashed and clanged against each other as the brothers fought like swordsmen. Phineas suddenly jumped back to dodge Ferb's attack but as he landed, he stomped his feet to the ground and started up his rocket shoes, hoping to gain an aerial advantage. He tried to shoot the end at Ferb but the boy swung his rod at it and sent it flying towards Phineas. The boy dodged quickly and it sunk instead into a pipeline behind him. As Phineas looked to see his narrow miss behind him, he pulled it back up and looked back at Ferb. The older brother was no where to find. As Phineas looked around the room, he didn't know that Ferb had also ignited his own rocket shoes and smacked Phineas in the back of the head with his rod. The young inventor was sent tumbling to the ground but Ferb had missed the small chip by a few inches. Phineas rolled over, glared at his brother and shot out lightning bolts and caught him at last. After Ferb had fallen to the ground and Phineas was sure that he was only moments away from his own death, he finally stopped his spear. There was only one person left and Isabella had backed up as far as she could already as she stared in fear of her love. Phineas looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a cold smile. There wasn't anything she could do as they both very well knew. She could feel her arms and legs trembling as Phineas turned around to finish her off. He slowly began to walk to her, knowing all to well how easy this would be.

"You know...", he started to say as he was coming at her. "For a fireside girl scout. For the girl who saved the whole galaxy with her cuteness. For my girlfriend... You're a lot more pathetic than most would think."

'Darn it he's right.. I can't do nothing about this... But I can't fight him either.. I love him too much.', Isabella said, letting a tear stream down her face.

Phineas raised his spear, ready to strike and started to but Isabella quickly grabbed it and started trying to wrestle it away. The two pulled and shoved and struggled to get a better power over one another. Phineas quickly sat off his shoes again and flew up, dragging the spear and Isabella with him. Bella quickly let go in panic of being picked up and when she stood back up, she couldn't see him. The room was dark and she didn't see as Phineas quietly floated down from the shadows. When at level, he threw his spear at her but Isabella turned around at the time and quickly jumped aside to dodge it. Phineas growled, flew down and pushed Isabella to the ground, pinning her soundly to the floor. He grabbed his spear as she struggled and used the rod of it in attempt to choke her. Anything to finally finish her off so he could finish the job. Isabella finally got a leg free and kicked him off. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the other side of the room but Phineas was right behind her. As she was backed up into a corner, Phineas approached and was ready to attack again till she held out her arms and pleaded for a moment.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Can I please just have a last request before you kill me?", she begged, knowing she had no other tricks.

Phineas instantly stood up straight with his spear to the side like a mindless soldier. He waited for her to do whatever with an blank look on his face and a glassy look over his eyes like his father. Like he was staring through her into absolute nothingness. After a moment, she came up to him and slowly pulled herself to kiss him. He still stood there as if not acknowledging her. As she kissed him, Isabella reached up and tried to snatch the chip off his head, but the chip was guarded with a small shock and she quickly jumped back and held her hand with a cry out in pain. Phineas only smirked with a scoff.

"PA..THETIC.", he said as he got ready to attack her.

Isabella braced herself, ready for the strike. She did everything she could but it had all failed.

_***SMACK!***_


	13. Chapter 13

Phineas' eyes grew wide as Perry landed behind him with the chip in hand. The shock made its way through the platypus' hand but it was soon stopped as Perry crushed the chip. The red left Phineas' eyes and the boy soon fell over top of Isabella, physically drained from everything. Isabella quickly caught him, surprised a bit but soon Phineas was back to consciousness as Perry sat back down, trying not to exert himself too much. Phineas let go of the spear he was holding and shook his head as the fog over it began to clear up.

"Wh..?", he began.

"Phineas?", Isabella asked, hoping he wasn't going to suddenly snap and attack her.

Phineas' head snapped up, hearing her voice and he looked wildly at her for a brief second before lunging forward and hugging her tightly.

"Isabella! Oh my gosh you're here!", he said, letting tears flow down his face from relief.

"Wh-? Of course I'm here! Oh, Phineas I'm glad you're back to normal...", she chuckled, letting her own tears flow down as she hugged him back.

The two enjoyed their company and before Bella had much time to react, Phineas quickly kissed her and hugged her again, being the happier of the two for someone to be there. While Isabella was in a daze, Phineas finally let go after a moment, scratched his head and looked over at Perry, his eyes widening with fear and his face turning a tad green from the blood.

"Oh my gosh, Perry!", Phineas exclaimed, rushing to another side of the room.

He saw everyone else on the floor as he quickly came to a small cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Y'know Phineas, I'm real glad you took the time to teach me how to play dead.", Perry said, trying to keep calm and stay awake as Phineas came back over to fix him.

Phineas apologized over and over again as he began to get to work when he suddenly noticed something and looked over at his pet in surprise.

"Wait a minute! You can talk?", he exclaimed, making the platypus laugh.

"Delayed reaction there kid!", Perry replied, quickly groaning and holding his chest again from the pain.

"Sorry, with the days I've been having, it took me a while to finally notice.", Phineas apologized.

"I'm a genetically engineered platypus. Bred for a bigger brain capacity so I could be an agent and a mindless animal. I learned how to talk along the years.", Perry explained.

"Heh, any other secrets you wanna keep from me?", Phineas said in a half-hearted joke before shaking his head again and apologizing some more. "I'm so sorry you guys. I had no idea- Well no I knew what I was doing but it didn't matter and I'm..."

"Phineas, it's okay.", Isabella reassured, finally snapping out of her daze.

She came over and got a few supplies and began to work on Ferb next.

"Phineas, do you remember what happened before we got here?", Perry asked as Phineas finished up.

Phineas thought back to near the beginning of the day.

The young inventor was still working on the cloneinator though it was near about done. He had been working hard and with the lack of care to him, exhaustion was taking a toll. But Phineas had proved that he could work in his sleep so as he worked, he fell asleep and kept up a slow pace while sinking into a deep dream.

He was sailing on the open seas with his lovely wife Isabella. Things were at leisure and Phineas looked over the side of his large ship, deep into the water's reflections. It was a great day that day and he couldn't help but remember his childhood days. The fun adventures he and his wife had and the challenges they faced. But then as the skies grew dark and stormy, a new challenge soon approached them. Isabella cried out for him to see what was going on and Phineas took a look through his trusty telescope to find another ship coming towards them. It was all black and gray but the captain of the ship was what Phineas shuddered to see. Alternate Doofenshmirtz approached them with a large inator on his ship that was causing the storm that he was traveling with. The storm rocked Phineas' ship back and forth as the two ventured nearer and Phineas could practically feel the waves shoving on him.

"Phineas! Phineas!", his wife called out as she was being swept by the ocean.

But then the dream began to change and it wasn't Isabella calling out to him. He soon come to realize he was dreaming and woke up to see that he was being shoved on by Doofenshmirtz. He quickly stood back up from his spot, apologizing quickly for falling asleep.

"No no. It's okay, I understand.", Doofenshmirtz covered over him, catching the boy by surprised. "Just try to stay awake okay?"

Phineas stared for a moment, thrown off by the more polite attitude to his blunder but agreed that he would. AltDoof reached into his pocket and pulled out a sandwich and offered for him to eat it when he felt like it. The older gave a smile and walked away, leaving the boy to stare in wonder. With the past few days, Phineas was suspicious of the sandwich he was given and decided to put it aside for later till his stomach quickly reminded him of his hunger. As he worked, he ate the sandwich and soon everything was finished. His captor gave him a congrats on the job well done and began to bring him out of the room.

"Now if you don't mind, there's something I wanna show you.", he was saying as they walked out.

"Y-yes Sir...", Phineas agreed, following along.

They walked into a mostly empty room where there was a single chair and a screen in front of it. AltDoof offered the chair politely to the young boy but Phineas was hesitant, curious of what was going on and why Doofenshmirtz had been so nice to him that day.

"SIT.", he ordered, making Phineas scurry over and sit down. "Try to relax. There's no need to be so uptight, Phineas."

Phineas sat in the chair, trying but his back was giving him a hard time to unwind. After a moment or two, he finally nestled down into the seat more comfortably and AltDoof walked around behind him.

"Nice chair, huh?", he asked casually.

"Y-yes Sir...", Phineas replied quietly.

"So, Phineas. I want you to look at the picture on the screen and tell me what you see. Kay?", he began, pulling out a remote for the screen.

He pressed a button and soon a collage of the Flynn-Fletchers, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Heinz appeared in front of him. Phineas' heart sank as he looked at it and he quietly said what he saw.

"My family and friends..."

"Mm-hmm. Miss them, huh?", the older asked with sympathy.

"Yes Sir...", Phineas hung his head as he felt the weight of his emotion settle over him.

Suddenly the older man smacked the back of his head and leaned down to ask again, "So now tell me what you see."

Phineas suddenly didn't feel depressed anymore. Instead a deep rage took hold of him as he looked up at the picture again.

Phineas in the present, suddenly shook his head, shuddering over the memory and how bad it felt to him then.

"Easy there, Phineas, it's okay now.", Perry reassured.

"No. No it's not. We gotta help the others and then stop Doofenshmirtz!", Phineas said, looking back at the platypus with concern. "If we don't stop that cloneinator, it'll only take hi ma day before he takes over the world in both dimensions."

"Right right. We will. Don't worry. But remember, we gotta help everyone else and... Wait a minute! Where IS Dr. D.?", the platypus looked around in slight confusion.

At the very top of the DEI, Doofenshmirtz was watching as his robot army was growing bigger and bigger by the dozens. Everything was working perfectly. And soon the whole world would be his. The mere idea made the man chuckle in great delight. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to be greeted with a punch to the face. Doofenshmirtz tumbled to the floor as Heinz glared down and pointed at him.

"THAT'S for hurting my son!"

* * *

_Btw, I don't know if anyone picked up on this but Phineas' dream is "Come Sail Away" by Styx. Not entirely the song, but a basic sense of some of it. Just thought you'd like to know._


	14. Chapter 14

The second glared at him and the two were initiated in an all out fight. Doofenshmirtz quickly grabbed Heinz's ankle with his feet and cause the man to trip but as Alt tried to topple the first, Heinz wasn't gonna put up with anything anymore and quickly kneed the second. Doofenshmirtz fell over, groaning and holding himself in great pain as Heinz stood back up to get his breath and backed up a bit. Doofenshmirtz was soon back on his feet and...

_***BAM!***_

AltCandace destroyed another normbot as they continued to flood the hallway the second gang was coming into. Phin blew up another one and Izzy swung towards another on her grappling hook and kicked its head off. She landed to catch her breath a bit but 2Phineas saw that a robot was getting ready to attack from behind.

"Isabella look out!", he exclaimed, shoving her out of the way in time to take the laser hit himself.

"PHINEAS!", she looked back and then towards the robot before grabbing his gun and blasting its core out.

"Isabella, take Phineas out of here!", AltCandace ordered, seeing her brother struggling to stay away as blood spilled out.

Izzy did as commanded. She scooped up AltPhineas with one arm, fired her grappling hook with another and swung out of a window and away from the fray to take better care of him. As the Alternate Phineas looked up at his swinging heroine, he couldn't help but smile a bit before passing out from the blood loss. AltCandace became more vicious in her attacks and after finally finishing off the round of robots, she and the gang tore through the rest of the hallway and appeared in the large room where the Cloneinator stood right as the first dimensional gang appeared in another doorway.

"Phineas!", AltCandace exclaimed, seeing him and the others appear.

"Cool its the other dimensional Candace!", Phineas smiled as they ran up.

"What happened?", the leader asked, seeing everyone banged up.

"It was your Doofenshmirtz. He chipped me into being evil.", Phineas explained. "But listen, there's an easy way to disable the entire operation but I need to get to the cloneinator."

AltCandace gave a nod but before anything could be decided, the normbots came up to attack them. As they did, Phineas backed up, ignited his rocket shoes and began to fly off to the cloneinator. Meanwhile above them all, Heinz was being held up in the air as Doofenshmirtz grabbed him around the throat, attempting to strangle him when there was a loud explosion. Doofenshmirtz dropped the other him and ran over to see his cloneinator had exploded and his robots were being defeated. He looked closer to see Phineas holding up an "L" with his fingers over his forehead while smirking up at him. Heinz found this an opportunity and he shoved the other him into a large pile of junk and debris.

"Dad!", Phineas exclaimed, seeing Heinz again.

He started his shoes and flew up to him. Heinz smiled with relief, seeing his son and stretched out as far as he could to receive him but as Phineas was only a few inches away, he was suddenly snatched up as Doofenshmirtz held him close and put a gun to the side of the boy's head. Phineas and Heinz both gasped, seeing the situation while the eviler caught his breath and began to back up.

"Now... Let's all take this one step at a time.. From now on you're going to be doing what I say because I'm going to turn you ALL into cyborgs!", he started to say as Phineas struggled to pull his head above the man's hand.

While the man rambled, Phineas noticed his glove was missing. Phineas thought hard of a way, anyway to get him out of this situation and after a moment began to do what any other kid would do. He slobbered all over the man's hand with his tongue and while Doofenshmirtz was distracted by the spit, Phineas ran over ot his dad and Heinz got infront of him as the second wiped off his hand and held the gun back up at them both.

"THAT'S IT!", he cocked the gun and Heinz braced himself.

"Dad! put that gun down before you blow your other eye out!", Alternate Vanessa was heard saying behind Doofenshmirtz.

The man turned around and saw his daughter was holding up some sort of a ray gun at him herself and looked like she was ready to fire any second. He quickly held up his hands in defense but then smiled mischievously.

"...Oh come on like you really would.", he chuckled, knowing the silly scenario that would normally play out of her eventually following in his footsteps by killing him.

Nessie only raised an eyebrow, held the gun to the side of her own head and said with a smile, "Why wouldn't I?"

Both Doofs exclaimed at once, one out of concern, the other out of fear of seeing anyone dead, "Vanessa, don't!"

"Put the gun down Dad!", she ordered, regaining her serious look.

Doofenshmirtz quickly complied and sat it down. Nessie walked over, picked it up and then walked back to the first dimensional duo. She held out the gun to Phineas, not breaking visual contact with her dad. Phineas stared at the gun, almost afraid of the idea of being able to hold it. 2Vanessa smiled down at him.

"I trust you.", she said quietly. "Just hold it."

Phineas took it, though his hand was shaking slightly.

Nessie then looked back at her father and then relaxed a bit and took the device away.

"Handy thing, hairdryers, huh?", she said with a smile.

"THAT WAS A-?", Doofenshmirtz began to exclaim in shock before Perry and Platyborg came up and grabbed him.

He struggled but with Platyborg's tight grip, there was no escaping and the man was soon dragged off by the cyborg he had created, stammering and resenting all the while.

"CURSE YOU PHINEAS FLYNN!", he finally cried out as he was taken away.

Phineas kinda chuckled a bit and turned to his dad.

"I'm cursed? Does this mean you're my nemesis in another dimension?", he asked, laughing a bit.

"Ha ha! I'm not sure if I should be proud about that or not..", Heinz simply said, laughing himself.

"Well I would. You have a nemesis by being on the right side of the law.", Perry remarked before smiling at his own. "Like me."

"True so in that case, I am proud of you.", Heinz joked, ruffling his son's hair.

Phineas chuckled a bit.

"This is so-"

**_*POW!*_**

The gun exploded as Phineas raised his arms. The boy's pale face suddenly became much more pale at the shock of the gun. Heinz took a step away to prevent another fire to go off and hit him and Perry simply raised his arm up.

"Ahem.. Think you wanna?", he asked, soon being given the gun.

"YES.", Phineas quickly nodded.

"Thank you.", Perry simply said, hiding it underneath his hat.

By then everyone else went up. Candace was soon hugging Phineas and checking over him, worried to have heard the gun. Phineas reassured everything was okay and embraced her back. After a moment, Candy smiled up at Heinz and the trio shared a group hug all together. AltCandace approached Perry as she made it to the group.

"So... Our dimensional Doofenshmirtz is arrested?"

"For good this time, I'm sure.", Perry replied with a nod.

AltCandace smiled and unable to suppress herself any more, broke out into a small song and dance.

_Busted busted bus...ted!_  
_Busted busted bus...ted!_

She noticed her ridiculousness and looked at the staring group as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"...What? I've been waiting for like, 10 years for this to happen!", she grumbled, feeling the burn of her embarrassment.

1Candace left Phineas and Heinz to share their hug and placed a reassuring hand on the other her's shoulder. They smiled at each other and both got into it.

_Busted busted bus...ted!_  
_Busted busted bus...ted!_

Both of the Vanessas rolled their eyes as they watched their half-sisters. But then Phineas looked around and became slightly concerned.

"Hey wait, where's the other me?", he asked.

Back at the exresistence's infirmary, Phin finally began to come to and felt a pair of cold hands on him. He opened his eyes, blinked a bit, and looked down to see his shirt was missing and Izzy was finishing up on tieing up the bandages over his large red wound. A large blush sprawled all over the young boy's face but it was soon quieted as the girl spoke.

"Don't get excited, it'll make the blood rush faster.", she ordered.

'Oh yeah.. She doesn't like me...', 2Phineas reminded himself.

She finished up and he thanked her. She gave a nod and after a moment of awkward silence, she finally spoke up.

"Why did you do that? I could've taken the hit.", she asked.

"...I dunno. I saw you were in trouble and I.. I wanted to help.", he shrugged. "I just care that much, I guess. Besides, you fight robots better than I do. If anyone was gonna die by taking a laser hit, it shouldn't be you. It should be the weaker so the stronger could get the job done."

Izzy stared at him for a moment. He was willing to die for her, admitted that he not only cared about her but that he knew she would be the better choice to survive. He was showing such a strong maturity that she never thought he had. The boy only turned away, feeling like an idiot all of a sudden.

"I suppose that was kinda stupid and mushy for me to do though, huh?", he asked, expecting to hear a yes.

She didn't say anything but instead leaned forward and kissed him. Of course AltPhineas' eyes would grow huge feeling her leaning over him and kissing him. His blush returned and he laid there in a daze as she pulled away and smiled at him. After a moment though, the red only darkened as he suddenly remembered he was without a shirt and he pulled up the sheets more to cover himself. She giggled a bit, starting to understand what her doppelganger meant when she said he was "cute" and then they smiled at each other and were just happy to be with one another.

As everyone else was unwinding a bit and being able to freely talk, Heinz made a few repairs to the otherdimensionator as it took a couple of hits from his and Doofenshmritz's earlier fight.

"So, Perry what are you gonna do since you've quit being a secret agent?", Phineas asked his platypus.

"Hm... Actually, I'm not sure. Not really a whole lot of places that would hire an anthropomorphic platypus...", Perry began to ponder. "But if I were to go back to Owca, I'd probably have to be reassigned since Heinz isn't evil anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean we either forget about everything that's happened over the last few days and Heinz remains evil as ever or I'm sent to assigned a new host family so I would be in proximity to the next evil villain I would be given. This is why no agent can ever have more than a hateful relationship with their nemesis or let their nemesis be arrested or anything. If they cared about their host family, they would LET their nemesis escape and hate them and such because otherwise, no enemy means the job's done.", Perry explained. "It's how we work."

"Really? So.. What happens if you're just our pet?"

"Then you'd have to stop building things in the back yard.", Perry shrugged.

"What!"

"Phineas, my salary as a secret agent covered your bills as an inventor. Linda and Lawrence ARE just Antique Dealers. They don't sell much you know.", Perry explained further.

"Wait wait wait, so it's either I can't build anything, we loose you as a pet and best friend, or we forget about everything that's just happened?", Phineas asked, feeling depressed and then anrgy. "That's not fair! My eyes have just been blasted open by all of this! I've learned more from these last few days than I ever did in my entire life! And now I'm gonna have to forget it all over again?"

"Phineas, we know! ALL of our eyes have been opened! I've learned a lot myself! But that's why you have a choice! I could just be reassigned. Or we could find another way to help cover your bills. Phineas, this is about what YOU want. What YOU guys want to decide on."

"...I don't wanna be blind anymore but... You already know our decisions. Besides, the agency needs you."

"Like heck it does.", Perry muttered to himself.

"I.. I just wish there was another way out of this..", Phineas said, looking around at everyone and staring the longest at his biological father.

* * *

_Don't touch that mouse cause there's a few more left! XD  
_


	15. Chapter 15

"It's good to have you back Agent P. We're sorry for the earlier misunderstanding.", Monogram was saying as everyone was getting lined up. "And also sorry we're gonna have to put you through this again."

Perry simply shrugged and Monogram told the rest that anything that needed to be said, last minute embarrassing moments or goodbyes should be made as the machine got warmed up.

"Hey I have a question.", Heinz piped up. "So.. The amnesiainator's supposed to make me forget about everything, right? Everything that the name Phineas is attached to in my current memory along with my son's face and all that, would mean nothing, right?"

"That's right.", the major confirmed.

"You jerks!", he joked with a smile, making Candace laugh out loud. "I mean talk about family strained relationships!"

"Ha ha ha! Yeah and right when we just started getting tight with each other!", Candace rolled her eyes, laughing with her dad.

"We've got our stuff covered.", Vanessa said, hers and Ferb's cheeks slightly pinker than normal.

They smiled at each other, happy for what had been said and Candace couldn't help but lean closer to Vanessa with her own "i told you so" smile.

"...Shut up Candace.", Vanessa said, not even looking at her, with a playful shove.

"I didn't say anything!", Candace laughed, shoving back.

"Yeah but I know what your thinking."

"Well I'm sorry but your lipstick DOES look a bit smudged...", Candace teased, catching Heinz' attention some.

As the girls laughed and teased, Pinky walked in next to Perry. They gave a friendly knuck-touch and the dog apologized for attacking the platypus.

"'Nah, it's cool. Just kinda wish everyone else is gonna forget that I'm genetically engineered.'", Perry chattered with a shrug.

"'Well the guys seem to be over it. I think the girl agents are the only ones who are taking it the hardest.'", Pinky said wit a slight chuckle.

Perry only chuckled himself and shook his head. He looked back at the gang.

"Alright, are we done yet?", he asked, specifically to Phineas.

Phineas, who was busy having Isabella dipped back and kissing her at the moment, only raised up a finger, indicating he wasn't done yet.

Pinky shook his head and barked, "'_Aye caramba..._'"

"'Oh just wait till they're teenagers.'", Perry joked, making the dog laugh.

"'Too bad they're gonna forget.'"

"'Yeah, but it's for the best really.'", Perry replied, smiling at his friend.

At that moment, Penny, feeling concerned for Perry's loss, poked her head into the room, wondering if it was over yet. Perry looked over, surprised to see her there. The two couldn't help but also notice Phineas and Isabella still at it, and Perry looked back with a suggestive smile. Penny, fearing him being a genetically modified animal quickly scurried away with a squeal. The other two agents couldn't help but laugh and Pinky left to help calm her down.

"'See ya later then.'", Perry said, waving him off before turning back to Phineas. "...Good gosh man! Let the woman breath already!"

Phineas finally finished and after Isabella finally got her breath she screamed with delight and hugged Phineas tightly. Phineas returned with one arm and then signaled with the other.

"HIT IT PERRY!", he said happily.

"Wait-! What..?", Isabella asked, suddenly clueless.

Perry instantly jumped up onto the amnesiainator, spun it around to face Monogram and Carl and exclaimed, "SUCKERS!"

He pushed the button before anything could happen and there was a large flash of light.

Perry came down into his hideout, looking over a list that said:

**TO-DO LIST:**

_Clean litter box_

_Disable Owca cameras_

_Receive new mission_

He placed a check at the second one and decided to go ahead and check off the last since it was what he was doing. He hid the list into his hat and walked into the lair, and sat in his chair for a moment. He resituated his hat a bit, really appreciating the perfect size of it after Lawrence's. He gave a small sigh and then turned on the screen and Monogram appeared, looking down over a list of his own.

"Good morning Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is actually up to nothing today. Normally we'd be suspicious but he left us a note on the answering machine.", Monogram briefed him, turning the message on.

"Hey Franny!", Heinz was saying between fits of laughs.

Perry could guess he was laughing about Monogram forgetting about everything.

"Look you can tell Perry the Platypus I'm not up to anything today. Just not in the mood. Instead I'm gonna be hanging out with a couple of friends and don't freak, they're not evil. Kay, ciao!"

"So then I guess you just have the day off. And I know we often forget your day off or something comes up but I'll be sure to remember this time.", Monogram reassured.

Perry gave a smile and they exchanged salutes. He walked back to the elevator and it opened up to reveal Penny was also waiting for her stop. Her eyes widened, seeing Perry step in with a smirk and she quickly walked over to the far side. Perry stepped in and couldn't help but look over, starting to get a funny idea. Penny's worry only increased, as she glanced at Perry and she quickly pressed the button for her floor. Perry walked over, Penny pressed herself against the wall to keep away as he pressed the button for his floor but his eyes never left her.

"'No! NO!'", she pleaded as Perry started to come closer.

She let out a platypus scream as the doors to the elevator closed and Perry stepped only closer. When Perry walked back out into his backyard, Penny was curled up on the floor in a corner bawling her eyes out and holding her head.

"'EWW! It touched me! I've been touched by a genetically engineered creature!'", she was chattering between sobs.

Perry couldn't help but laugh but he tried to keep it small, still feeling the bandage around his chest.

'Gee if she's like this only because I POKED her forehead...', he thought, remembering what Doof's original plan for her was.

He walked into the house and accidentally bumped into Ferb who dropped the phone he was carrying.

"Ow! Oh, sorry Ferb.", Perry apologized.

"No no it's okay.", Ferb said, picking it back up. "Hello, Vanessa? Yeah it was just Perry. Saturday? I'm free then. Later."

He hung up and Perry looked at him curiously.

"You're dating Vanessa?", Ferb nodded. "Bout time."

Ferb gave a chuckle and went to put the phone away. Phineas was busy typing away at a computer when Isabella came in.

"Hey Phineas.", she greeted with a smile.

Phineas turned around, happy to see her coming over, and said, "Hey Isabella."

She gave him a quick kiss on the nose and then turned to the computer.

"Whatcha dooin?"

"Just looking over some of the pictures I had on my cellphone.", Phineas said, turning back.

The picture pulled up was the one of AltDoof playing with his puppet and toy train. Another one Phineas pulled up was when he and Isabella were making-out in Owca Headquarters. Phineas blushed and Isabella smiled slyly at him.

"Uh.. Heh... Who took that?", Phineas asked, feeling a little embarrassed he had a picture of it.

"Hmm.. I wonder...", Isabella began before Phineas closed the laptop and turned to the kitchen.

"Hey Candace, how's it going?", he asked.

Candace came out of the kitchen with her apron on and some rubber gloves. She sprayed an air freshener behind her as she walked out.

"I think I finally got rid of the smell now.", she said.

"Hey after all that time, I kinda like that porky smell.", Phineas said with half a laugh.

"Yeah but I'm trying to cover tracks.", she said with a smile of her own. "And it took me like, 4 cans of fresheners to do it! The heck?"

Phineas simply shrugged and Ferb and Perry walked in.

"Well as soon as our last guest arrives, we can get started.", Phineas said.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Candace walked over to see who it was. She opened it up and found it was, of course, Heinz.

"Hey Can-", he began before being cut off by Candace spraying him all over with her air freshener.

The man coughed and choked and after a moment, she paused to see if anything had worked while he began to ask why the sudden spray in the face. She wasn't pleased and kept at it, ignoring his pleads for her to stop. The spray soon fizzled down to a few drops and she shook the can and growled psychotically at it.

"Insufficient-!", she groaned before storming off for another can.

Phineas, wanting to waste no time, began to just take the man over to the backyard instead.

"Sorry, Dad. She's trying to cover tracks before Mom gets back tomorrow.", Phineas explained quickly.

They worked outside and were having their fun. Plotting, planning, inventing, and testing bits out. Phineas stopped though as he got on top a piece of the structure and looked around at everything. Isabella was his girlfriend. Perry's secret was known for good. Heinz had given up evil and was his biological father. Even Ferb was a bit more involved than usual and Candace was happier to help them out. He felt his heart swell with pure joy at the sight of everyone working together and having their fun. He wondered briefly what sorts of adventures they'd share now that the connection gap had closed up.

'Well.. I guess there's only one thing we can do.', Phineas thought, setting up the empinator on himself and getting back at it.

_There's a 104 days of Summer Vacation till school comes along just to end it..._

_So the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend it..._

_Like maybe...!_

Phineas smiled and placed the newly made guitar on himself as Heinz did the same so they could follow with the song.

_Building a rocket or fighting a mummy!_

_Or climbing up the Eiffle Tower!_

Isabella climbed up into the tree as they sang and played.

_Discovering something that doesn't exsist!_

"Hey!", Perry exclaimed in indignation s the song was aimed at him for being genetically engineered.

_Or giving a monkey a shower!_

_Surfing tidal waves,_

_Creating nanobots,_

_Or locating Frankenstien's brain._

Ferb picked up a brain that was labeled, "Frankenstien's" with slight curiosity.

_Finding a dodo bird,_

_Painting a continent,_

_Or driving our sister insane!_

Heinz and Phineas slid across the grass as they continued to play when they were interrupted by Candace as she poked her head out of the window.

"Phineas! Dad!"

_**The End**_


	16. Epilogues

**1st Dimension:**

It was the end of the week and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace waited patiently for their parent's return.

"You're wrong Candace.", Phineas was saying. "She won't blow it off."

"Just try.", Candace smirked, knowing all to well the result.

They heard the car pull in and after warmly welcoming their parents back home, Linda couldn't help but ask, "Candace, no phone calls? What did you guys do while we were gone?"

"I was kidnapped by an evil scientist from another dimension and Candace, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, and her dad had to help save me. At first Vanessa's dad was captured with me and I was threatened that if I didn't help then he'd get hurt but then he got framed and the police mistook HIM for kidnapping me and then I was forced to help because I was beaten into submission and then he was pulled back out of jail while everyone else was working on the otherdimensionator and then I managed to help him escape and then he helped them out and they got the other dimensional versions of themselves to come help me out but by then I was brainwashed into being evil and I attacked my dimensional friends and family till Perry came up and snatched the chip off and then there was a huge fight and I was almost killed, and then the alternate Vanessa saved me and now the evil scientist is arrested by a cybertronic Perry and it was so awesome! You've gotta believe it!", Phineas quickly explained, hoping he was right and that he'd prove his sister otherwise.

Linda and Lawrence stared for a moment, listening to everything Phineas had said. They looked at one another curiously but then Linda smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Really? Well then I'm glad you guys had such a fun time pretending with each other.", she simply said, making Phineas' jaw drop in shock.

The adults walked into the kitchen and Candace stepped up next to her flabbergasted brother with a smile as he only stared after their parents.

She leaned down and joked quietly to him, "Welcome to MY 'dimension'."

She stood back up and walked into the kitchen with a wide smile and said louder, "So! Who would like some pie?"

"Oh, Candace you made pie for us?", Linda asked, feeling touched.

**2nd Dimension:**

Doofenshmirtz sat in his cell, curled up in a corner, very bitter of his defeat. Everything would've worked out good. He had it all matched up perfectly except for that ONE step. His own daughter. And now he was here. Imprisoned for life while his daughter was off in search of the mother he banished so long ago. So bitter. And so very alone. Like every other aspect of his life.

"Hey! Try to look alive in there, you got visitors.", Platyborg ordered, banging against the bars to catch the villain's attention.

He resumed his post and Doofenshmirtz glanced over, slightly curious of who it was. He was surprised to see the tall red-headed teenager he remembered imprisoning once. That.. That banshee-screamy girl. What was her name? Uh.. Candace. Yeah, his other daughter. And her brother was there with her.

AltCandace and Phin stood by the door to the cell. 2Phineas looked up at his sister, awaiting her approval. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a nod.

"Go ahead.", she said quietly.

Earlier that week, Nessie had been talking to them about what she had learned from the first Phineas. Now Alternate Phineas walked a few feeble steps to the cell, placed a hand on the cold, rusty bars, and after observing the man for a moment, he cleared his throat and managed a smile.

"Hi. My name is Phineas and.. I think you're my dad.", he began, stretching his other arm through the bars for a hand-shake.

He completely caught the full on attention of the man with his eye-brows raised in curiosity. AltDoofenshmirtz turned full over to look at the boy, baffled at why on earth he was here talking to him like this. He suddenly felt an odd feeling sweep over him with what the boy said next. That feeling you get when you're picked out, one out of a million. And all Phin said was;

"It's nice to meet you."


End file.
